


☾ℂ𝕆ℕ𝕋ℝ𝕆𝕃☽ |ᴾᴱᵀᴱᴿ ᴾᴬᴿᴷᴱᴿ|

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: Gasoline Series [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Cheating, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love Triangles, Mind Manipulation, POV Third Person, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Pre-Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Romance, Strained Friendships, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: "𝙄'𝙢 𝙢𝙚𝙖𝙣𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙣 𝙢𝙮 𝙙𝙚𝙢𝙤𝙣𝙨""𝙸 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝙸 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚢𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏. 𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚌𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚏𝚒𝚡𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏, 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝙸 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝙸 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚜."AJ Evans is two years clean, and it feels great -- well for the most part, she still gets the urges, but as long as she's got Peter with her, she'll be fine. But nothing good can last forever. Not when your boyfriend is a superhero.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Gasoline Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994446
Kudos: 5





	1. 𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐀𝐂𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐒

****

**𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐀𝐂𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐒**

****

**Avery Jones |AJ| Evans**

**"I'm trying . . . so damn hard"**

****

**Peter Parker**

**"I'm proud of you"**

****

**Michelle Jones |MJ|**

**"Let's make a bet to see who can beat her up first"**

****

**Ned Leeds**

**"Oh boy, she's in trouble"**

****

**Morgan Edwards**

**"I don't give a crap about what anything thinks"**

***¢σηтяσℓ***

**"𝙸 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝙸 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚢𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏. 𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚌𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚏𝚒𝚡𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏, 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝙸 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝙸 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚜."**

**ᴀᴊ ᴇᴠᴀɴꜱ ɪꜱ ᴛᴡᴏ ʏᴇᴀʀꜱ ᴄʟᴇᴀɴ, ᴀɴᴅ ɪᴛ ꜰᴇᴇʟꜱ ɢʀᴇᴀᴛ -- ᴡᴇʟʟ ꜰᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴏꜱᴛ ᴘᴀʀᴛ, ꜱʜᴇ ꜱᴛɪʟʟ ɢᴇᴛꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ᴜʀɢᴇꜱ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴀꜱ ʟᴏɴɢ ᴀꜱ ꜱʜᴇ'ꜱ ɢᴏᴛ ᴘᴇᴛᴇʀ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʜᴇʀ, ꜱʜᴇ'ʟʟ ʙᴇ ꜰɪɴᴇ. ʙᴜᴛ ɴᴏᴛʜɪɴɢ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ᴄᴀɴ ʟᴀꜱᴛ ꜰᴏʀᴇᴠᴇʀ. ɴᴏᴛ ᴡʜᴇɴ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʙᴏʏꜰʀɪᴇɴᴅ ɪꜱ ᴀ ꜱᴜᴘᴇʀʜᴇʀᴏ.**

**"𝙄'𝙢 𝙢𝙚𝙖𝙣𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙣 𝙢𝙮 𝙙𝙚𝙢𝙤𝙣𝙨"**

**©𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎 𝐑𝐀𝐄 - 𝐔𝐖𝐔𝐒𝐔𝐍𝐒𝐇𝐈𝐍𝐄𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐇𝐎**

****


	2. 𝐏𝐋𝐀𝐘𝐋𝐈𝐒𝐓

**𝐏𝐋𝐀𝐘𝐋𝐈𝐒𝐓**

**1: Control: Halsey**

**"𝐈'𝐦 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐝𝐞𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐬"**

**2: Shining Star: Bebe Rexha**

**"𝐇𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐰𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫, 𝐧𝐨 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐬𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐫. 𝐒𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐲𝐞𝐝 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐮𝐬 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐝 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡, 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐢𝐧. 𝐇𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝 𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐫𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐝 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟 𝐬𝐨 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐚 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠"**

**3: Colors: Halsey**

**"𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐈'𝐯𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐫𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐢'𝐯𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐞𝐝 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮"**

**4: Steady: Bebe Rexha**

**"𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐞'𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐞, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐡𝐞'𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐞. 𝐃𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐩𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐮𝐩 '𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐢𝐧. 𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐞'𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞, 𝐬𝐡𝐞'𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞. 𝐁𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐩𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐦𝐨𝐤𝐞 '𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐢𝐧"**

**5: say goodnight n go: Ariana Grande**

**"𝐉𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐠𝐨𝐨𝐝𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐠𝐨"**

**6: Soap: Melanie Martinez**

**"𝐆𝐨𝐝, 𝐈 𝐰𝐢𝐬𝐡 𝐈 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐩𝐨𝐤𝐞"**

**7: Sad: Bebe Rexha**

**"𝐌𝐚𝐲𝐛𝐞 𝐈'𝐦 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞. 𝐁𝐚𝐛𝐲, 𝐦𝐚𝐲𝐛𝐞 𝐈-𝐈-𝐈'𝐦 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐚𝐝"**

**8: bury a friend: Billie Eilish**

**"𝐖𝐡𝐲 𝐝𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐦𝐞? 𝐖𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐰𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐬𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐩, 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐝𝐨 𝐰𝐞 𝐠𝐨?"**

**9: Bones: Young Guns**

**"𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐈'𝐦 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞"**

**10: Fire N Gold: Bea Miller**

**"𝐁𝐚𝐛𝐲, 𝐰𝐞 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐫𝐧 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐠𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬"**

**11: Rager teenager!: Troye Sivan**

**"𝐈 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐨 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐝, 𝐈 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐝𝐨 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐭 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐫𝐲"**

**12: Never Say Never: The Fray**

**"𝐘𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐰𝐞 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞. 𝐃𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐠𝐨"**

**13: Blue Ocean Floor: Justin Timberlake**

**"𝐔𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐨 𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐝 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐬𝐮𝐫𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐈 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐢𝐭 𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈'𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮"**

**14: These Are The Lies: The Cab**

**"'𝐂𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐭𝐡 𝐢𝐬, 𝐈'𝐦 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐢𝐭. 𝐃𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐝𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐟 𝐈'𝐦 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮"**

**15: Over My Head: The Fray**

**"𝐄𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐬 𝐈'𝐦 𝐢𝐧 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝"**

**16: Fall: He Is We**

**"𝐈'𝐦 𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞𝐬."**

**17: Losing Your Memory**

**"𝐉𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐫𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐈 𝐚𝐦 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠"**

**18: Holding On And Letting Go: Ross Copperman**

**"𝐈𝐭'𝐬 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐝, 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭. 𝐈𝐭'𝐬 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫 𝐬𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐩𝐞𝐧, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫 𝐬𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐝. 𝐒𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐩𝐫𝐚𝐲𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐚𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐬𝐰𝐞𝐫, 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐩𝐫𝐚𝐲𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰. 𝐖𝐞'𝐫𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐠𝐨"**

****


	3. 1

**"𝐈'𝐦 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐝𝐞𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐬"**

**-Third Person-**

***TWO YEARS LATER***

**Avery Jones Evans. Nickname AJ. Ex drug addict. Two years clean. Girlfriend of Spider-Man. AJ really is living her best life. She’s clean from drugs and alcohol (finally), she has great friends, and a loving boyfriend. Her life can’t get much better.**

**AJ was going through her drawer, just doing some cleaning, getting rid of some stuff. As AJ’s hand came over a pill bottle, she pulled it out of the drawer, and she saw it was a bottle of vicodin. AJ took a deep breath, as she put the bottle of pills in her jacket pocket. AJ walked out of her bedroom, to see her grandmother sitting at the table, just reading a newspaper.**

**“Grandma, I’m going out real quick.” AJ says and her grandmother nodded while giving her a smile.**

**AJ walks out of her apartment, and out of the complex, only to bump into Peter.**

**“Oh my god.” AJ jumped, as she put her hand over her heart, as she got scared.**

**“Are you okay?” Peter asked the girl, as he placed his hand on her shoulder, and AJ sighed shakily and nodded.**

**“Yeah. You scared me that’s all.” AJ says to him, and she remembered the bottle in her pocket, and she sighed, “Peter, I uh, I found these in my drawer.” AJ says and she pulled the bottle out of her pocket, and Peter widened his eyes.**

**“I’m gonna throw them out. That’s why I’m out here.” AJ says and Peter nodded**

**“I’m just shocked that you still have them.” Peter says and AJ nodded agreeing with him.**

**“Yeah. Me too.” AJ agreed, and she sighed**

**“So, what are you going to do with them?” Peter asked her, and she sighed and then thought about it, but she had an idea.**

**“There’s a bridge near here.” AJ says and Peter nodded**

**“You want me to swing over there?” Peter asked her and she shook her head.**

**“Nah, it’s only a five minute walk, and I want to do this.” AJ told him and he nodded, so they started out their journey, hand-in-hand, as AJ just felt herself calming down from the sudden urges she got, knowing she had a half empty pill bottle in her pocket.**

**☽☽☽**

**AJ sighed as she was looking at the half empty vicodin bottle, and she felt anger course through her, as she remembered how much pain and suffering these pills put her through. These pills nearly killed her multiple times, and she is done with them. She’s ready to live the rest of her life. Free of this bullshit.**

**AJ threw the bottle off the bridge, and watched them land in the water, and she felt herself get a little bit lighter than she was before.**

**AJ backed away from the bridge and she turned to her boyfriend, and she walked over to him, and pushed herself into his arms, and Peter wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her so tight.**

**“I’m so proud of you.” Peter whispered and AJ just felt her eyes water, from what Peter had told her. That’s really all that she wanted to hear from anyone, to be honest. That they were proud of her. And to hear it from Peter, made her want to work even harder.**

**☽☽☽**

**AJ knew that Peter had to do some patrols today, so she was just gonna spend her night alone. It might sound sad, but in reality it’s not. Sometimes whenever Peter was done with patrol, and he would go visit AJ, at like late times, like midnight. He knew she would always be asleep, so he would always tuck her in, or just sleep next to her, and she would snuggle up to him, even though he smelled terrible, she didn’t really care. It was Peter.**

**AJ walked into her room, drying her hair, only to see Peter climbing into her room, and that scared the shit out of her.**

**“Jesus! Peter!” AJ exclaimed and Peter shushed her**

**“Your grandmother might be awake.” Peter warned and AJ just shook her head**

**“Nah, she’s a heavy sleeper. So, we’ll be fine.” AJ told him and she walked over to him, and kissed him softly, while Peter wrapped his hands around AJ’s waist. The kiss was starting to get a little heated, and they were about to take it one step further, until AJ’s phone rang.**

**AJ pulled back from Peter with a groan, and she walked over to her phone, and to her surprise it was her old friend, Morgan Edwards calling. She accepted the call, and put it on speakerphone.**

**“H-hey, Morgan.” AJ answered with a stutter, which she cringed at.**

**‘Hey, AJ it’s me Morgan, and thanks for sending a text and giving me a phone call, you said you were going to do it when you moved.’ Morgan sounded really irritated at the fact AJ didn’t call or text in the two years, and hell, she really couldn’t blame her.**

**“Yeah, I uh, was busy and I’m sorry for not calling.” AJ apologized, and she looked at Peter with this awkward look.**

**‘Well, whatever, it’s not that important now, I just wanted to tell you, I’m moving.’ Morgan says and AJ furrowed her eyebrows**

**“Where?” AJ asked her**

**‘Queens.’**

**AJ about lost it, when she heard the name Queens come out of Morgan’s mouth.**

**“Queens? As in New York, Queens?”**

**‘The only Queens there is. I’m also going to Midtown High. I’ll be there by tomorrow.’ Morgan told her, and AJ just dropped her phone, and it landed on her carpeted floor, as AJ just had her hands over her face.**

**‘AJ, by the sound of you dropping your phone, I bet you’re excited to see me again. You’re about to be reunited with your one and only best friend.’ Morgan says with a small laugh**

**AJ was just breathing heavily, not answering Morgan at all, and Peter walked over to his girlfriend and hugged her tightly, as the phone hung up.**

**“I’m so screwed, Pete.” AJ whispers and Peter pulled back from the hug and he had looked at her confused**

**“Why?”**

**“Because, even though Morgan was one of my best friends, and I loved her to death, she is very clingy when it comes to me. She has this title of being: Avery Jones one and only best friend,” said AJ**

**“I don’t see this going over well, when she meets MJ.” Peter says and she nodded**

**“I know. I left my old life in Los Angeles, but it seemed to follow me to my new life. And, I’m terrified of fucking up.” AJ confessed, and Peter frowned, and he pulled AJ back into a hug.**

**“You’re gonna be just fine. You have me, MJ, Ned, your grandmother. We’ll always be here for you, okay?” Peter reassured and AJ smiled softly, and tightened the hug.**

**“I’m so lucky, you’re a part of my new life.”**

**Peter smiled at what AJ said, and he placed his chin on the top of AJ’s head, and just hugged her. It was peaceful. It was sweet. There was nobody that AJ wanted to do this with, other than Peter. Peter is her one and only love. This is who she wants to be with for the rest of her life.**

**There is no other moment she would trade for this precious moment she has right at this very second.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 1 of Control!!!**

**Welcome back everyoneeeee this is gonna be a long ass ride!!**

**Okayyyy this book is set in the Infinity War setting, but basically has nothing to do with Infinity War other than the Infinity Stones, just to let ya know.**

**This book is probably gonna get a lot of people pissed and I’m ready for it haha!!**

**If you haven’t read the first book Gasoline, I prefer you to read that first before reading this story, so you aren’t going to be CONFUSED MAJORLY!**

**Okay so this story is going to include:**

**ANGST**

**FLUFF**

**MENTIONS OF DRUGS**

**MENTIONS OF ALCOHOL**

**PANIC ATTACKS**

**MINOR SEXUAL CONTENT (BECAUSE I’M FEELING SPEDICY)**

**FIGHTING**

**VIOLENCE**

**&**

**SADNESS**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	4. 2

**"𝐇𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐰𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫, 𝐧𝐨 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐬𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐫. 𝐒𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐲𝐞𝐝 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐝𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐝 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡, 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐢𝐧. 𝐇𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝 𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐫𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐝 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟 𝐬𝐨 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐚 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠"**

**-Third Person-**

**_Kill me,_ ** **Was the first thing that AJ thought of when she woke up in her bed. Morgan was gonna be here in Queens, today, and she’s basically losing her mind. She was tossing and turning in her bed, as she really couldn’t sleep, because she was basically losing her mind! Now that she’s standing in her school, she looks like a mess. She didn’t even bother to do her hair, she just put on some random clothes, while wearing Peter’s sweater that happened to be a couple sizes bigger.**

**“I wanna die!” AJ complained to her friends**

**“It’s not that bad, AJ.” Ned reassured the mess of a girl in front of him and said girl shot a glare at him.**

**“It is that bad, Ned. Morgan, is literally a part of the life I left behind, and now that I have gotten over it, and I’m finally a different person, my old life follows me.” AJ ranted, as she crossed her arms, and she had walked off from the three.**

**“Pete, you’re her boyfriend, calm her down.” MJ told Peter, who had his head in his locker.**

**“I already tried,” Peter says to MJ as he turned to look at her “This is seriously bothering her. We don’t even know how things went down with her and Morgan, before she went to rehab and moved here. They could’ve had a major fight and never resolved it.” Peter states and Ned and MJ nodded**

**“That is true.” Ned agreed**

**“Well, this girl ain’t gonna come to Midtown to steal my best friend away from me, I know damn well about that.” MJ says and walks away from the two boys, leaving them stunned.**

**“This may be a turning point in our lives.” Ned says and Peter nods**

**☽☽☽**

**As AJ was working on her homework in her room, she heard someone climb through her window, knowing the only person who climbs through her window was her boyfriend, so she just says, “Hey, Peter.”**

**“Hey.” Peter greeted**

**“Morgan’s on her way here.” AJ says as she dropped her pencil on her notebook, and she looked over to Peter, and saw he was changing out of his Spider-Man suit, and into his clothes.**

**“Oh really? Yikes.” Peter said and AJ nodded agreeing with him.**

**As if on cue, she heard a knock on the door, and she just felt herself freeze as her eyes widened. “Oh god.” AJ says as she felt her heart start to beat fast.**

**It was quiet for a couple of minutes, before she turned her chair to see her old best friend standing in front of her bedroom door.**

**“What? No hug?” Morgan asked**

**AJ got up from her spot and went over and hugged her.**

**It was really awkward for AJ and really awkward for Peter as well. He really didn’t know if he should just leave or just stay.**

**When they pulled back from the hug, Morgan looked over at Peter, and then looked back over at AJ with this weird look plastered on her face.**

**“Who is this, and why is he in your room?” Morgan asked her**

**“This is Peter, and he’s my boyfriend.” AJ told her and Morgan looked at her, then at Peter again, and back to her.**

**Morgan grabbed AJ’s arm and pulled her out of the room slightly, just out of Peter’s line of hearing, but he actually could still hear them (because Morgan wasn’t exactly silent when talking about him).**

**“Really? Him? You got to be out of your damn mind.” Morgan told her, and AJ was taken aback about Morgan’s tone about her boyfriend.**

**“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” AJ asked her, as she crossed her arms, and just stared at her.**

**“You would never let guys like that talk to you, when you lived in Los Angeles, but then you move to New York, you’re somehow all over them?” Morgan snapped**

**AJ was just shocked at how Morgan really said that about her boyfriend. Yeah, AJ really didn’t have guys like Peter in her life, but that’s when she was out partying and being with the wrong crowd. She’s different now. She’s in love with Peter.**

**“Excuse you, but I am in love with Peter, and nothing will make me fall out of love with him.” AJ told her friend and Morgan just widened her eyes.**

**“You’re in love with him? The AJ Evans I knew, you would never be in love with anyone. You’re a fuck them and leave them kind of girl.” Morgan told her and AJ just shook her head**

**“I was that girl. I’m not like that anymore. And I would appreciate it if you don’t remind me of my horrible past.” AJ told her and she just walked back in her room, sitting on her bed next to her boyfriend, and Peter looked at her.**

**AJ just took Peter’s hand in hers and she just sighed, as Morgan just walked in and sat at her desk.**

**“So, I’m gonna be in Midtown tomorrow. And apparently I’ve heard from your grandma that you got a new best friend.” Morgan says and AJ just sighed and rolled her eyes.**

**“Yeah. MJ.” AJ replied, not really giving two fucks.**

**Morgan nodded, and then swiveled around in the spinning desk chair a little, and AJ just sighed softly, as she saw Morgan then stood up.**

**“I’m gonna have to go home, my mom didn’t want me gone that long anyway.” Morgan says and she walked out of the room, and AJ was just surprised at this.**

**“Wow, she seems nice.” Peter says sarcastically and AJ scoffed.**

**“Yeah. That was not how she was when I knew her.” AJ says**

**That was true. Morgan was not really like that when AJ lived in LA. She looked really . . . terrible in AJ’s opinion. Like she looked like she went through the wringer last time she saw her.**

**AJ knows that Morgan would NEVER judge the guy’s that she was with, well not like she is now. Morgan was giving Peter some glares as when she saw him, which concerned AJ so much.**

**_I hope to god, she ain’t doing what I think she’s doing,_ ** **AJ thought**

**AJ knows that behaviour, that look, the way her style changed.**

**That’s how AJ acted and looked when she was doing drugs.**

**AJ doesn’t know what she would do, if she found out that her friend is going through the same thing that she went through.**

**AJ really hopes to god that Morgan isn't doing drugs. That would just stress her out.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 2!!!**

**Sorry for the delay of this chapter, I’ve been really busy !!**

**But yeah we’ve introduced Morgan, who we basically talked about a little bit in the last book.**

**So yeah, I’m gonna try to get a lot of chapters out!**

**Also Morgan is kind of a bitch haha!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	5. 3

**"𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐈'𝐯𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐫𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐢'𝐯𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐞𝐝 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮"**

**-Third Person-**

**“Wow, she sounds like a bitch.” MJ says as she closed her locker, while she was holding her books in her hands.**

**AJ described what happened to MJ, talking about what she said to Peter, and how she was giving him the dirty looks.**

**“Yeah, she seems very different from when I knew her. She was not like this. She would never give dirty looks to the people I was with.” AJ told her and she leaned against the wall.**

**“I have a feeling she’s using drugs.” AJ commented**

**“What makes you say that, AJ?” MJ asked her, which caused her to sigh softly.**

**“She’s acting like how I was before I had my first overdose. I was very irritable, looked like a homeless person, and I was very shaky.” AJ told her**

**She’s seen the signs, that’s what had her up all night, the night before, while Peter was sleeping next to her. She kept overthinking, causing her not to sleep until after two in the morning, causing her to only get like maybe three-four hours of sleep.**

**“Are you going to confront her about it?” MJ asked her**

**AJ shook her head and she sighed, “I can’t confront her about it, until I get proof. That’s like accusing someone of something, that they probably did but you just want to make sure. I just want to make sure that this is really happening to her.”**

**“Yeah, that would be good. She would probably get pissed at you for confronting her with no proof.” MJ told her and AJ agreed**

**“Yeah. But I honestly didn’t like the way she was looking at Peter. That really didn’t sit right with me.” AJ says**

**Then speak of the devil, here comes Morgan.**

**“Hey, AJ. I was looking for you, so I asked your nerdy ass boyfriend, and he told me you were with MJ.” Morgan says and she looked over to MJ and just furrowed her eyebrows “This is your best friend, AJ?” Morgan asked AJ as she had her eyes on MJ.**

**“Uh yeah.” AJ answered**

**“Hmm, you could’ve done better.” Morgan told her and she widened her eyes, and she looked over at MJ and she honestly looked like she was gonna punch her in the throat.**

**_This is not going over well,_ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**“Okay, I just wanted to let you know that I’m having someone show me around the school, and it happened to be your lovely boyfriend so he told me to let you know, I have no idea why.” Morgan told her and AJ nodded**

**“Alright.” AJ said**

**“Alright, bye!” Morgan exclaimed while she dragged out the ‘E’ in bye.**

**Morgan skipped off, and AJ looked over to MJ who had her fists clenched.**

**“Let’s make a bet to see who can beat her up first.” MJ says**

**“How much you betting?” AJ asked as she crossed her arms**

**“Twenty dollars.” MJ told her and she nodded**

**“Fair enough.” AJ agreed**

**There was no way in HELL that MJ was gonna let that shit fly with Morgan. Morgan can talk shit about MJ all she wants, but if she talks crap about Peter or AJ, she will throw hands.**

**☽☽☽**

**It was now lunch time and AJ was feeling really stressed from this whole day, and she really wanted to go to Peter for a hug, but he was busy freaking showing Morgan around, so AJ was gonna be very stressed for the rest of the day.**

**AJ was busy behind the school just drawing with her shaky hands. This happens whenever she gets really stressed, her hands start to shake, and it feels like she’s going to pass out.**

**So drawing really helps calm her down when she doesn’t have Peter there with her, to help her calm down.**

**☽☽☽**

**Peter was basically showing Morgan around, obviously not having any of it, because Morgan was kind of being a bitch to him. Damn, Peter really didn’t know that Morgan was this bad.**

**AJ told him that she was very nice, but this is not very nice.**

**“Ugh~~ You know you are very boring. I honestly don't know how AJ puts up with you.” Morgan insulted**

**_Boring?_ ** **Peter thought to himself**

**He’s been called many things, but not boring -- that kind of hurt a little bit.**

**As he walked outside around the school planning to show her where the football teams to their workouts he saw AJ sitting against the wall drawing in her journal.**

**_I thought AJ wasn’t going to come back out here anymore_ ** **Peter thought to himself**

**AJ mainly used the back of the school just to get away from everyone, when she first came to Midtown, but she also used it as a place to get high. But when she told Peter she was going to get clean, she told him that she wasn’t going to be out this far anymore. For the sake of Peter’s worriness.**

**“What’s the hold up?” Morgan asked Peter**

**“I’m gonna check on my girlfriend.” Peter told her**

**“Ugh~ she’s probably fine.” Morgan groaned, obviously not in the mood for Peter being the “soft boyfriend” as Morgan calls it.**

**The AJ that Morgan knew would NEVER date someone like Peter. So she really feels like she doesn’t know AJ at all.**

**“Well, I’m gonna check up on her.” Peter said through gritted teeth, as he was obviously not in the mood to deal with her bullshit.**

**Peter walked up to AJ and Morgan just trudged behind him slowly.**

**“Hey, AJ, what are you doing out here?” AJ heard Peter’s voice which caused her to look up from her journal, and she saw that he was with Morgan as he was probably showing her around the school.**

**Peter looked at his girlfriend who was struggling to answer (whenever she was stressed she can’t answer because it feels like someone ripped her vocal chords out), and he saw her hands were shaking, and he immediately knew she was stressed out.**

**AJ looked at Peter and he saw how he opened his arms, and she got the message, so she jumped up from the ground, and just hugged him tightly.**

**“Why’d you let yourself get this stressed AJ? You know you could’ve gone to me.” Peter told AJ in a soft voice, as AJ had her cheek settling on his collarbone.**

**“You were busy, and I didn’t want to bother you.” AJ replied**

**Ever since AJ has gotten clean, she has been getting stressed out, and the only thing that could help her calm down was Peter.**

**“No, don’t say that. If you’re feeling stressed out, come find me okay? I’ll drop everything to make you feel better.” Peter told AJ, and he placed a kiss on the top of her head.**

**Morgan was watching the scene in front of her, and she didn’t know that she was smiling at this scene. Morgan thought that Peter was just another nerd to her and that AJ was obviously using Peter to just get what she wanted, but from what she just saw, she saw that she really does care for the boy, and vice versa.**

**But as much as she loved AJ to death, she is the last person who should have love and happiness.**

**_Hmmm, let’s play a little game shall we,_ ** **Morgan thought**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 3!!!**

**Oop Morgan is a bit of an evil bitch it looks like!!**

**No one is taking her bullshit and I love it haha!!**

**Yeah I said that people are gonna be pissed off with this story, and I’m gonna try to make people RAGE!!!**

**HEHE I’M EVIL HAHA!!!**

**But anyway AJ and Peter are adorable hehe cuties!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	6. 4

**"𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐞'𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐞, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐡𝐞'𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐞. 𝐃𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐩𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐮𝐩 '𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐢𝐧. 𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐞'𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞, 𝐬𝐡𝐞'𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞. 𝐁𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐩𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐦𝐨𝐤𝐞 '𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐢𝐧"**

**-Third Person-**

**AJ woke up covered in sweat, as she was breathing heavily, while tears were rolling down her face.**

**She sighed shakily, while running her fingers through her hair,** **_Fucking nightmares!_ ** **AJ thought to herself.**

**Ever since her mother died, she has been getting these nightmares. They haven’t been recurring that much in the last year, but they only showed up again, when Morgan moved to New York.**

**She just has been so stressed out recently, and she can’t seem to get rid of it.**

**_Ugh, I need to go out for a run,_ ** **AJ thought**

**AJ looked over at her clock and the time said ‘12:23 AM’. AJ sighed softly, Peter is probably still out doing his patrol.**

**AJ really feels like she’s not going to be able to go back to sleep, so she decided to get out of her bed, and get her jacket, and her hat.**

**AJ grabbed a pair of running shoes, put them on, and started to make her way out of her apartment, quietly, so she doesn’t wake up her grandmother -- not like she’ll be able to hear her anyway.**

**☽☽☽**

**As she was doing her jog, AJ didn’t notice that there was someone following her. Of course she wouldn’t notice someone following her when she got earbuds in.**

**AJ started to slow her pace as she started to get a little bit tired. Then the person grabbed a hold of her, knowing that she had slowed down.**

**AJ elbowed the person in the ribs, and the person let her go, and she turned around to see the person that ended up being Peter.**

**“Goddammit, Peter!” AJ exclaimed, as she put her hand over her chest.**

**AJ literally thought she was going to get mugged or literally be murdered, but it was just Peter just trying to get her attention.**

**“Sorry, AJ. I just wanted to get your attention.” Peter told AJ as she was trying to calm her fast beating heart down, which was actually not working.**

**“I-I literally thought I was g-gonna get hurt.” AJ stuttered**

**Peter saw how scared AJ got, and he immediately felt bad (well he felt bad anyway, that he scared her).**

**“H-hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you AJ.” Peter said, and he pulled her into his arms, and she hugged him back tightly.**

**“I hate you.” AJ said and Peter knew that she didn’t mean it, and AJ knew that she didn’t mean it. She just said it in the moment.**

**“I know. I’m sorry.” Peter apologized and AJ just sighed softly**

**“I literally thought you were a mugger.” AJ said and Peter sighed**

**“Yeah, I’m sorry.” Peter apologized once again, and AJ just laughed softly.**

**“Stop apologizing, you big nerd. It’s fine.” AJ joked and Peter smiled at that, hearing her joke, hearing that smile on her face (and yes can you can hear smiles, not going to get into it), but mainly knowing that she is okay, is what Peter is mostly happy about.**

**☽☽☽**

**Peter spent the night over at AJ’s . . . again (don't judge him, he likes to spend the night at his girlfriend’s apartment . . . a few times). And besides he really didn’t want her to be alone, after he scared her. He thought it was the least he can do.**

**But even then AJ was still pretty tired, but not as tired as she usually was. AJ held on to Peter’s arm as she leaned against him, as they walked through the hallway. (If Peter was normal, this would’ve been difficult, but he’s not).**

**“AJ!” AJ jumped when she heard her name being called, and turned out to be Morgan.**

**_Oh, lovely_ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**Time to put on a fake smile.**

**AJ put on a fake smile, as Morgan walked to her and Peter.**

**“Hey, Morgan.” AJ greeted**

**“Hey, so there's this party that’s being held in Brooklyn, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me.” Morgan asked**

**Ah, there it is.**

**Morgan is trying to get AJ back into the life that she left a long time ago.**

**“Um . . . uh . . . yeah sure.” AJ agreed anyway, but Peter was going with her, and he’s going to make sure she isn’t going to drink or do drugs. Because even though AJ is clean, she’ll still be really tempted to do it, as bad as it sounds, it’s true.**

**“Okay, good!” Morgan cheered and she walked off from the two**

**AJ realized she maybe just made a huge mistake.**

**☽☽☽**

**“Are you insane?” MJ asked her as soon as AJ finished her sentence**

**“I know. I know. Ugh~ I should’ve said no, but my dumbass said yes. Ugh, I wanna die.” AJ complained and MJ and Ned sighed at her, but Peter was just frowning.**

**“You know, you really don’t have to go.” Ned suggested and AJ just shook her head**

**“I’m not one to back out on plans.” AJ said**

**Which was true, she really never backed out on plans -- some of them she should’ve backed out on them, like hanging out with the guys who gave her drugs, and burned her back with cigarettes.**

**That’s one thing that AJ never told Peter about OR ANYONE for that matter. She didn’t want people to know that she had scars on her from cigarette burns. She didn’t want to remember those times. The times where she really wanted to die when she hung out with those boys. And that was the time where she should’ve died.**

**That’s why AJ always wears sweaters and jackets. So people don’t see the scars.**

**“Sometimes it’s good to back out on stuff.” MJ says to her**

**AJ sighed and nodded but she still decided to go anyway.**

**☽☽☽**

**This felt really weird for AJ. Being at a party again. She hasn’t been to one since she got clean, but here she was. At a party, with Peter and MJ (Ned didn’t really want to go, because he was busy). And of course, Flash was here.**

**_Kill me now!_ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**Flash has become an official nuisance to AJ, and she really wants to punch him in the throat sometimes, but sadly she couldn’t do that (no matter how much she wanted to).**

**“Alright, I’m gonna go in a corner and just be awkward. Sooo, I’m gonna go.” MJ said and AJ nodded and she walked off just leaving AJ and Peter alone together.**

**“Hey, AJ, you’re here!” Morgan yelled, and AJ looked up to see Morgan running over to her with a red cup in her hand.**

**“Hey.” AJ greeted**

**Morgan looked over to see Peter, and she looked back over to AJ.**

**_Oh boy here we go,_ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**“I didn’t expect you to bring Peter, but that’s fine. We three can go crazy together.” Morgan says and AJ was flabbergasted.**

**“W-what do you mean by that?” AJ asked her**

**“Y’know?? Drinking? Getting high? Come on Avery, you should know what you do.” Morgan says and AJ just felt her heart start to beat a little quick, and Peter grabbed on to her hand, that she had behind her back, and he squeezed her hand for support.**

**“I uh I don’t actually do that anymore. I’m clean.” Morgan was shocked at AJ’s response, because Morgan never thought AJ was gonna get clean, when she always said that she would never stay clean.**

**“Oh. Okay.” Morgan said and then walked off immediately making Peter and AJ just shocked at that.**

**They were just really confused on what the hell had just happened.**

**_Okay then_ ** **Both Peter and AJ thought to themselves.**

**☽☽☽**

***TWO HOURS LATER***

**It’s been a couple hours, and AJ was pretty bored, there was no other drink other than alcohol, and it was just frustrating the hell out of AJ that there wasn’t even any water in the cups.**

**“Hey, I got a water bottle from the fridge.” Peter said as he gave his girlfriend a water bottle and she snickered.**

**“Did you seriously steal a water bottle from someone’s fridge?” AJ asked him and he shrugged, and then sat down next to her.**

**“I know this isn’t really something you wanted to be at, but I’m glad you’re here just to be here.” Peter told AJ and she smiled and she began to drink the water from the bottle.**

**It was a quiet peaceful moment . . . until she saw Morgan in a corner smoking blunts.**

**AJ froze and nearly squeezed the water bottle, but she contained herself.**

**“What is it, AJ?” Peter asked her as she was angrily closing the bottle shoving to Peter, and standing up from the couch.**

**Peter looked over to where his girlfriend was looking, and he widened his eyes at the sight, and he now knows why she is so pissed off.**

**“Um, AJ, I really wouldn’t get into that.” Peter tried to tell her, but AJ was already pushing herself through the crowd and over to Morgan.**

**“Morgan!” AJ exclaimed and that caused Morgan to pass the blunt back to someone and she coughed a little bit. “What the fuck are you doing?” AJ asked her**

**“AJ~~” Morgan slurred and AJ was just beyond shocked at this.**

**“Are you high?” AJ asked her and Morgan shook her head**

**“What? Noooo.” Morgan slurred indicating that she was high as a kite, and she laughed which caused other people to laugh.**

**Peter knew this was going to get ugly so he walked over to the situation, and stood behind AJ.**

**“This is my best friend AJ.” Morgan told the boys and the couple girls that were there, and it looked like some boys that were attending Midtown, and she was shocked at this.**

**“Hmm, no wonder, from how hard you were hitting it.” One of the boys laughed, and AJ just sighed not really having it.**

**“Alright, Morgan, get up. Let’s go.” AJ said**

**“What? No way, we’re having fun!” Morgan exclaimed**

**“Okay, yeah well I don’t care. Let’s go.” AJ said**

**“Psh, no thank you, mom.” Morgan told AJ and AJ was trying so hard not to get angry at her.**

**“Morgan, get your fucking ass up and let’s go!” AJ yelled a little louder and that caused the music to be turned off, and people were looking over at the group.**

**Well this is embarrassing.**

**“I’m not playing around, let’s go now.” AJ said again**

**“Dude, did you just decide to get cleaned up and turn into someone’s mom?” One of the girls asked her**

**AJ was just irritated by that question and Morgan saw it.**

**“Morgan, get the fuck up and let’s go.” AJ said ignoring the bitches question**

**Peter looked over to see MJ looking over with concern and he just shrugged over in her direction.**

**“What’s your problem mom?” Morgan asked provoking her**

**But still she really wasn’t having any of it.**

**“Get the hell up.” AJ said**

**“When did you become such a fucking bitch?” A boy asked and oh boy.**

**AJ was PISSED.**

**People were shocked at this. They didn’t want to make a sudden noise in case AJ will release all hell on earth on them.**

**AJ walked over to him and stood in front of him, since she was taller than the guy, she was towering over him.**

**“Say that again.” AJ said slowly**

**“Was it before or after you OD’d?” The boy asked her**

**AJ was shocked, and Morgan looked over at her, and AJ looked over at Morgan with this hard cutting stone cold glare on her face, and she wasn’t playing around. She was this close from snapping.**

**Peter could see how mad she was, and how close she was to snapping the boy’s head off, and maybe Morgan’s.**

**“Get up. Now.” AJ said hardly**

**Morgan got up, and she walked over to AJ and AJ grabbed a hold of her arm and pushed her forward, causing her to stumble a little bit, but not that much.**

**“Good luck!” One of the boy’s yelled and AJ had given them the middle finger as she was walking away with Peter and MJ following.**

**“Fuck off!” She yelled**

**“Bitch snapped!” Someone yelled, as AJ swung the door open, and left with MJ shutting the door behind the four.**

**☽☽☽**

**“Are you fucking kidding me?!” AJ yelled at Morgan as they were walking down the sidewalk.**

**“Ugh~~ what the hell is wrong with you? It’s just weed.” Morgan complained and AJ grabbed her arm and made her stop walking, which caused Peter and MJ to stop walking.**

**“Are you out of your goddamn mind? Weed is a drug, Morgan! A drug!” AJ yelled but of course Morgan really didn’t care.**

**“So what? You did them. Hell you hung out with guys who dug cigarettes into your back, for a little hit of oxy.” Morgan said and AJ just scoffed**

**“And look where that got me, Morgan! A place called rehab! You don’t want to be there!” AJ yelled at her, and Peter and MJ were not really going to get into this, because it’s not their place to be getting into this.**

**“Oh boohoo. Rehab sucks, don’t end up there, blah blah blah. I’ve heard the same fucking story. I started doing drugs the moment you left Los Angeles, AJ.” Morgan told AJ and AJ was taken aback.**

**For three years, Morgan was taking drugs?**

**“Do you even care about what your mother thinks?” AJ asked her**

**“I don’t give a crap about what anyone thinks.” Morgan replied**

**AJ sighed, feeling just so pissed off, and so . . . betrayed that her friend would do this. Morgan was so against AJ taking drugs and after she freaking left Los Angeles, she started taking them? Are you kidding me?**

**“You know . . . I’m trying . . . so damn hard, to stay clean and get this shit out of my life for good. Then you come back and you brought this with you and now it’s back into my life.” AJ said just feeling more sad than angry now.**

**“Well, that’s not my fault.” Morgan said pushing past her, and walking off pushing past MJ and Peter, leaving the three in shock.**

**“What the hell was that?” MJ asked in pure shock**

**“I don’t know.” AJ said truthfully**

**This is not how AJ wanted to see her friend again. All drugged out, and not giving a crap about anything in the world. It’s like she’s looking at herself, and seeing how she was before she became clean.**

**☽☽☽**

**“I thought you said Morgan was against using drugs.” Peter said to AJ as her and Peter were laying next to each other, and AJ was laying on Peter’s chest.**

**AJ sighed and nodded, “She was. She always complained about everything I did. But she never judged me for it. But looking at her now, is just so gross. It’s like looking at myself when I used to do drugs.” AJ told Peter and he nodded.**

**There was this one thing that Peter really couldn’t get his mind off of.**

**_“You hung out with guys who dug cigarettes into your back, for a little hit of oxy.”_ **

**Why would AJ let people do that?**

**“AJ?” Peter said and the girl looked up at the boy in front of her**

**“Yeah?” She asked him**

**“What did Morgan mean when you let guys stick cigarettes in your back?” Peter asked her, and AJ just sighed and shook her head.**

**“I did some things I’m not proud of, and that was one of them. I’m still not really comfortable with talking about it.” AJ told him**

**Peter nodded understanding that this is all still too much for her, and he respects her decision of not telling him (it’s not really his business to know anyway).**

**“It’s fine.” Peter reassured her, and AJ smiled softly at that**

**There was no one else that will ever be as understanding and as loving as Peter Parker is to AJ.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 4!!!**

**Yeah it took me so long to get this chapter up, I’M SORRY!!!**

**I was busy finishing my other story Chaotic (and it’s finally done and dealt with) and I’ve been busy with school, but since it’s Christmas Vacation, I can update a whole lot more!!**

**Yeah, Morgan is such a bitch!!**

**Also the scene where AJ literally dragged Morgan out was inspired by a scene from an episode of Euphoria, because I love that show!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	7. 5

**"𝐉𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐠𝐨𝐨𝐝𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐠𝐨"**

**-Third Person-**

**AJ didn’t know if she really wanted to go to school after what happened the night before. Multiple people from Midtown were at that party in Brooklyn. Shit travels fast in high school, and AJ just didn’t want to feel like an outcast again. She’s just gonna act like it doesn’t affect her, even though it probably will.**

**“Are you sure you want to do this? AJ you don’t have to go to school, if people know.” Peter told AJ as she was basically just fixing her hair.**

**“I’m fine, Peter. I’m not gonna let them get to me.” AJ told him**

**But Peter wasn’t exactly believing her.**

**And AJ noticed that.**

**“Peter, I’m fine.” AJ told him and Peter had no choice but to agree with her.**

**“Alright.” Peter whispered**

**AJ sighed. Peter shouldn’t really be feeling bad for her. AJ is feeling totally fine (even though she’s not). She can handle the looks, hell, she’s been getting them since she started doing drugs. But she doesn’t know if Peter is going to be able to handle it.**

**Nobody really paid attention to Peter. Peter was just the outcast nobody really cared about (sorry, Pete), but after this, people are definitely going to give him these looks, and be paying more attention to him. That’s what she’s really worried about.**

**“Hey, get rid of the sad face.” AJ said to Peter and Peter looked up to her**

**“I won’t let these people affect me. I’ve been getting these looks ever since I started taking drugs. I’ll be fine.” AJ told him**

**Peter wasn’t really convinced but he just nodded anyway.**

**All he wanted to do is protect her from the bad. He is Spider-Man after all. But the fact he couldn’t protect her from this -- her secret getting out, makes him feel very shitty.**

**☽☽☽**

**Welp, the looks are definitely going to AJ. But guess what; she really doesn’t care. She’s just walking through the hall like nothing really happened. She’s a really strong person. She’s literally been through hell and back, so a few dirty stares is the least of her problems.**

**AJ was really worried before she went to school about the stares that she was going to be receiving, but now that she’s got them, she realized that it wasn’t so bad. She really doesn’t care. She’s fine . . . which was surprising.**

**“Hey, AJ, are you okay?” MJ asked her as AJ opened her locker, and put some of her books inside.**

**“Yeah, I’m fine.” AJ replied truthfully**

**It was true. She was fine.**

**“Are you sure? Because after what happened last night, I was sure you were going to shelter yourself out for a couple days.” MJ told her and AJ just chuckled, and shook her head.**

**“MJ, I’m fine. These stares are not really bothering me. I was worried about them bothering me, but they aren’t really bothering me, so I’m fine.” AJ told her, as she shut her locker door closed, and held her books in her hand.**

**“Well, that’s good, I guess. What Morgan did was pretty messed up.” MJ said and AJ just nodded**

**“Yeah. But she was lucky I was there though. First those people would’ve offered her weed, then the next time something very strong, so she’s lucky, I got her ass out of there.” AJ told MJ as they were walking down the hall.**

**Someone decided to come up to AJ and MJ and it turned out to be the one person that AJ really wanted to just get rid of . . . Flash.**

**“So, AJ, what’s it like to be a massive drug lord?” Flash asked**

**AJ just snickers at his question. Really? That’s the best he could come up with?**

**“You know Flash, I’ve heard much better insults than that. So your comment is kind of irrelevant. And guess what; I’m clean you fucking moron.” AJ told Flash, and her and MJ walked past him, just into a fit of laughter.**

**“Damn! I love watching you dick down Flash, it’s hilarious.” MJ told AJ and she just laughed.**

**“Yeah, well that douche, is just annoying.” AJ said**

**It was true. Flash was so freaking annoying! Everyday she can’t go anywhere in school without him, insulting her relationship with Peter or Peter himself. It’s just irritating.**

**☽☽☽**

**AJ was sitting at the lunch table with Peter, MJ, and Ned, and they were having a good time; cracking jokes, and having a good laugh -- until it had to end.**

**That’s when Morgan came stumbling over to the lunch table, and she had sat next to Peter. And she smelled like weed!**

**_Oh good god, she’s seriously high right now?_ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**“Hey people.” Morgan greeted**

**“Heyyyy.” Peter greeted awkwardly**

**AJ could really see how awkward Peter was, and AJ really wanted to speak up about this, but MJ beat her to it.**

**“Umm, Morgan, are you stoned right now?” MJ asked**

**Ned, Peter, and AJ widened their eyes at the sudden question, because it really took them by surprise.**

**“Yeah. And do you have a problem with that?” Morgan asked**

**_Oh boy,_ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**“Well, AJ is literally clean, and trying to stay clean, and you smelling like weed is not helping her with the urges.” MJ told Morgan and Morgan just scoffed and shook her head.**

**“If you knew AJ from Los Angeles, you would’ve seen how she would’ve come to school high, like every single day, and she took stronger shit than what I just took right now.” Morgan said**

**AJ was getting a little irritated right now.**

**“Well it doesn’t matter, AJ is clean right now, she’s a different person than what she was before.” MJ says to Morgan**

**Morgan just snickered and shook her head, “You’re so stupid, if you think a drug addict will stay clean. Once a drug addict always a drug addict.” Morgan said and that really set AJ off.**

**AJ slammed her hands on the cafeteria table, and that caused people to look over at the table.**

**“You have a death wish don’t you? This is NONE of your business to tell them my business! You have NO fucking right, to tell them this!” AJ yelled and Morgan just smirked**

**_This is going nicely._ ** **Morgan thought to herself**

**Morgan stood up from her spot and just stared at her.**

**“You’re getting so worked up, because you know I’m right, right?” Morgan asked, and AJ just got her heart beating out of anger, and she just grabbed her backpack, and walked off from the table, so she can just calm herself down, and MJ followed her.**

**Morgan just smirked and sat down on the seat again, and began to steal some of AJ’s leftover food from her tray.**

**“Sorry, about AJ, she has a really bad temper.” Morgan said**

**Which is so not true. AJ doesn’t have a bad temper. Her anger gets really bad, when she is really pushed to the point. And Morgan is really pushing it.**

**“She does?” Peter asked**

**“Yeah. Every little thing sets her off, when she’s in a bad mood.” Morgan said as she ate some of her fry**

**Morgan loves fucking with AJ’s boyfriend. Peter is so innocent and naive, so of course it’s going to be fun to mess with him, and mess with AJ at the same time, and it seems like it’s working.**

**☽☽☽**

**“She’s really starting to piss me off, MJ.” AJ said to MJ as she was pacing back and forth, trying to control her anger.**

**“What happened to her? You said she was never like this.” MJ said and AJ nodded**

**“Fuck, I was never this vindictive. Sure, I was a little irritable, and just downright nasty, but I was never like this. And I never went to school high everyday -- sometimes I went to school high, but not everyday.” AJ told her**

**“What do you think she’s planning?” MJ asked her**

**AJ stopped pacing, and just sighed softly.**

**“I don’t know what she’s planning to be honest, but if she is planning something, I know for sure it ain’t good.” AJ answered**

**AJ really doesn’t even know who her friend is anymore. Something bad really must’ve happened in Los Angeles after she left to make her this . . . vindictive and hateful.**

**Because this isn’t the Morgan Edwards she knew. The Morgan Edwards she knew was very sweet, smart, and would never waste her life like this. The Morgan Edwards she knew . . . would never do something that she was against, for so many years. The Morgan Edwards she knew, would never judge anyone for who they are . . . but it seems like that has gone down the drain now.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 5!!!**

**Oop it’s getting very tense and I’m really enjoying it haha!!**

**I plan on having this story done like . . . December 22nd, and I really hope I can make it do that day tbh, because I want to get the third book out haha!!**

**This plan that Morgan has is like so stupid and so vindictave -- but I LOVE IT~~~**

**Haha! I’m very evil if you can't tell haha!!!**

**Honestly, I really can’t wait until the third Spider-Man movie to come out, because I’m really dying here, I need to know what happens next haha. IT’S BEEN A YEAR ALREADY, I NEED TO KNOW!**

**LIKE AHHH!**

**If you really couldn’t tell; I’m a very big Spider-Man fan, and Spider-Man has been my favorite superhero since I was like a child (I just haven’t seen any of the movies other than the MCU ones because I don’t like the old Spider-Man movies *oop tea*)**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	8. 6

**"𝐆𝐨𝐝, 𝐈 𝐰𝐢𝐬𝐡 𝐈 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐩𝐨𝐤𝐞"**

**-Third Person-**

**AJ was looking at herself in the mirror, and she saw how her hair was now brown, as she hadn’t dyed it in a couple years. She really wants to dye it again. She had bought this silverish purple hair dye, and she was wondering when she was ever going to use it, and she finally decided she was going to use it.**

**☽☽☽**

**AJ walked inside the school building, and she saw many people looking at her, only because of her new hair (some people just love to gawk at AJ, especially during this time with the tension between her and Morgan). AJ opened her locker door, to put some books inside, and she was about to stick her hand inside, only to have it shut by Morgan.**

**“You’re lucky that my fingers weren’t there.” AJ said, as she was holding on to her backpack.**

**“Whatever. Yeah, anyway, I need you to go get me some drugs. I’m out.” Morgan said and AJ just scoffed and shook her head.**

**“You got to be out of your ever loving mind.” AJ said as she started to walk off**

**“Come on, AJ, you made me go get your drugs. So why can’t you do the same thing for me?” Morgan asked her, and AJ just looked over at her, with this look on her face that screamed ‘You’re a moron!’**

**“What part of: I’m clean, and I’m done with this bullshit; don’t you understand?” Morgan just looked at AJ with this bored look**

**“Fine, I’ll just go get them myself.” Morgan told her and she walked off from her, before turning around to say “Oh and by the way, you look ugly when you dye your hair.”**

**Well that insult was so elementary.**

**AJ just rolled her eyes and shook her head, “Yeah, does it look like I care?” AJ asked her and they both walked off in different directions.**

**☽☽☽**

**“She asked you what?” Peter asked AJ as she was leaning against the table in the woodshop class that Peter currently had. Peter was pretty shocked about what AJ had just told him, that he almost really didn’t believe it.**

**“Yeah, I can’t believe that she asked me to buy her drugs. She’s seriously gone mad.” AJ said as she just sighed annoyed**

**AJ is seriously done with her life at this moment. She seriously wants all the drama to end, and she just wished that Morgan never moved to Queens so that none of this shit would’ve happened so her and Peter could have a happy relationship.**

**“I don't know. Maybe she just needs help. Instead of treating her like she’s crazy.” Peter said and AJ was literally shocked.**

**“I don’t treat her like she’s crazy. I just -- I just didn’t want this back in my life. My urges were hard enough as it is, but then she showed up, and suddenly my urges are just skyrocketing.” AJ told Peter and Peter sighed softly**

**“Well, AJ, you probably need to calm down your temper with her as well.” Peter said and AJ widened her eyes**

**_Temper? What temper?_ ** **AJ thought**

**“What did you just say?” AJ asked her boyfriend**

**“Morgan, told me that you have a really bad temper, and that you fly off the handle a lot.” Peter confessed, adn AJ just scoffed.**

**Of course.**

**“She lied to you. I don’t have a temper. I’m being pushed over the edge. Morgan is vindictive now. She’s just trying to get under my skin. But I don’t have a fucking temper, Peter. Did you really just believe that lie that Morgan told you?” AJ said, feeling really sad that her own boyfriend believed a lie about her.**

**Peter noticed the sadness and he looked over to see AJ with tears welling up in her eyes.**

**“AJ --” Peter tried but AJ just shook her head and she walked off from him and out of the room.**

**_God, I wish never said anything_ ** **Peter thought**

**_Was that our first fight?_ ** **AJ thought**

**☽☽☽**

**AJ was walking home, with her earbuds on full blast, and she really didn’t want to speak with anyone at this very moment, since she was still feeling very sad from the fight she had with Peter earlier today. Did that even count as a fight? Who knows, but AJ was not really in the mood for conversations.**

**As AJ was walking, someone dropped down in her view, and she saw the black and red mask, and she knew it was Peter.**

**“I’m not in the mood to talk.” AJ said as she moved past him, and Peter had grabbed her arm.**

**AJ looked over, and Peter had held on to her tightly, and he swung up to the tippy top of a tall building, so no one could hear them talk to each other.**

**AJ really hated it when Peter did that. It scared the crap out of her, and she was not a really big fan of really high places.**

**“Goddammit, you know I hate it when you do that.” AJ snapped**

**“I’m sorry, but this is the only way I can get you to talk to me.” Peter said as he took off his mask -- AJ would’ve been worried that someone was going to see him, but the angle they were at on the building, no one really could see them.**

**“Well, yeah, there is a reason why I wouldn’t talk to you. I’m mad at you Peter.” AJ told him, as she crossed her arms**

**Peter sighed softly, as he was fiddling with his mask.**

**“Okay, I know, I shouldn’t have believed what Morgan said, but you really never speak about what you were like back in Los Angeles, so I really thought you had a bad temper.” Peter told AJ**

**AJ sighed, she never wanted to talk about her life in Los Angeles, because that’s not who she is anymore, and she really wanted to leave that person behind, but now that Morgan is here, that life is literally creeping back up on her. That is not what she really wanted.**

**“You know, it really hurt me, when you believed that lie Morgan said, instead of coming to me and asking me if it was true.” AJ said and Peter sighed sadly, and he looked down to the ground.**

**“Yeah, I know. I’m an idiot. It’s just, you’re the first person I have dated, and I really don’t know what I’m doing.” Peter said and AJ just smiled softly.**

**“Well, I could say the same thing about you. When I lived in Los Angeles, I just messed around with guys, and moved on, and I never really settled down in a relationship before. So, this is new to both of us.” AJ said as she walked over to her boyfriend, and she placed her arms around each side of his neck.**

**“I honestly, don’t know what I’m doing, and I really feel like I’m not even the right person for you half the time.” Peter said and AJ just smiled softly and shook her head at Peter’s remark.**

**“Peter, remember you literally gave up being an Avenger, to be with me?” AJ asked and Peter nodded at that and AJ smiled.**

**“Well, you literally dropped something so big for someone you only started dating. That right there, it seems like you know what you are doing. And Peter Parker, I swear to god, if you say you’re not right for me one more time, I will slap you.” AJ said and joked a little bit in the last sentence.**

**Peter laughed a little bit, and AJ smiled, and she placed a small kiss on his lips, as she had her arms around his neck. This moment felt peaceful, with the wind blowing through AJ’s newly dyed silverish purple hair, and how her flannel tied around her waist was blowing in the wind, and brushing against her legs, as she was wearing shorts in the moment.**

**Peter and AJ pulled back from the kiss, and placed their foreheads together, and AJ sighed in just tranquil, at the quiet and just . . . beautiful moment.**

**AJ wanted this moment to last forever. She didn’t want to go back to school the next day, knowing that Morgan was gonna bug her about her buying drugs.**

**Being with Peter is the only thing she really needed in her life. This was the best place she could ever be. Right in Peter’s arms.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 6!!!**

**Yeah, I know I’m terrible with updating, but I didn’t really feel good yesterday, but I’m here now!!**

**Alright, I’m gonna get this story done today (I’m gonna do it! 12 chapters could be written today?? Yes they can, I’mma do it!)**

**But yeah, this story is going to go crazy in the next few chapters, so I really hope you enjoy that haha!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	9. 7

**"𝐌𝐚𝐲𝐛𝐞 𝐈'𝐦 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞. 𝐁𝐚𝐛𝐲, 𝐦𝐚𝐲𝐛𝐞 𝐈-𝐈-𝐈'𝐦 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐚𝐝"**

**-Third Person-**

**⚠THIS CHAPTER GETS A LITTLE MATURE⚠**

**AJ was busy doing her early morning run, which started to become a routine for her. It was only supposed to be there to get rid of her urges and to keep her mind of the drugs when she was first getting clean, but this has turned into a regular thing.**

**The running is also taking her mind off of Morgan as well. Morgan has been asking her for money for drugs, and of course she’s refusing. Last night, Morgan went to her apartment, banging on her door, begging AJ to give her some money, and of course AJ refused.**

**AJ isn’t going to let her friend get into drugs, and end up like AJ did a couple years ago. AJ is so worried that Morgan is literally going to overdose, and AJ knows it would be her fault, because she didn’t try hard enough to stop her from getting into drugs. That’s why she’s not even bothering to give her money or give her drugs. This is how she’s helping her.**

**As AJ was running back to her apartment, her music had stopped, as her phone was ringing. No one would be bothering her on her run. MJ wouldn’t. Ned wouldn’t. Peter for sure as hell wouldn’t. So who in the hell is calling her?**

**AJ pulled out her phone from her jacket pocket, and she saw the contact name said ‘Morgan Edwards’.**

**_Oh great_ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**AJ accepted the call, and sighed, “Hello?” AJ answered**

**‘Hey, AJ, so I was wondering if I could borrow like ten dollars -’**

**“I told you before, Morgan; no. I’m not giving you money so you can spend it on drugs.” AJ said as she was walking up to her apartment.**

**‘Who says I was going to spend it on drugs? All I wanted was to buy some soda and a sandwich. Mom won’t lend me any money.’ Morgan said and AJ really wished she could believe that.**

**“No. I’m not lending you any money.”**

**Morgan groaned then hung up the call, and all AJ heard was the dial tone, before she just sighed and shook her head.**

**AJ is not doing this to be a complete bitch, she’s doing this because she cares about her friend, and she wants to help her, and this is the only way she’s gonna be able to help her. By not giving in her to her requests, she won’t have any money to buy drugs, and she won’t end up such a fucking mess. If only people did this for AJ then maybe she wouldn't have ended up so fucked up.**

**But it’s too late for that now.**

**AJ just wishes she could go back in time, and fix all of her mistakes, but if those mistakes never happened then she would never have met Peter. Sometimes she is happy about those mistakes, but she just hates how they have messed up her life.**

**But like I said, it’s too late to change it now.**

**☽☽☽**

**Morgan was in a desperate need of a fix. She has never gone this long without taking something before. It’s literally making her jitter like she drank like a ton of coffee. It’s that bad. She asked AJ one more time if she could have money; lying saying that she wanted it to buy some food, but of course AJ saw right through it, and decided not to give her any money.**

**But, there is one person who she can trick and get away with it.**

**Peter Parker.**

**Morgan didn’t even think about asking Peter, because Peter was always with AJ and it was hard to get him alone.**

**So, she’s really gonna have to catch him, when he’s alone, like maybe in class or something. Who knows. She just has to do this so AJ won’t know.**

**This is really going to be difficult for her.**

**Or maybe not.**

**Morgan saw Peter standing at his locker, by himself. No Ned. No MJ. And most importantly, no AJ.**

**Morgan was silently cheering to herself, that she’s gonna be able to do this scott free, without AJ knowing anything. And if AJ finds out, she’ll be mad at Peter instead of her, this works well for her plan.**

**Morgan walked over to Peter, who had shut his locker door, and nearly pissed himself when he suddenly saw Morgan in front of him.**

**“H-hey, Morgan.” Peter stuttered**

**“Hey, Pete, so I was just wondering if you could lend me some money for lunch. I totally forgot my money.” Morgan said and of course Peter being the soft person he is, he nodded.**

**“Yeah, sure. How much do you need?” Peter asked her**

**“Ten dollars.” Morgan said and Peter nodded and gave her the ten dollars**

**“Thanks.” Morgan smiled and Peter nodded with a small smile**

**Morgan then walked off with a smirk on her face, “Heh, sucker.” Morgan mumbled**

**It’s too easy.**

**☽☽☽**

**AJ was busy rearranging her room, because she decided she was going to paint her walls. It’s not like she was ever moving out of the apartment, so she decided to renovate it just a little bit. She really hadn’t decided on which color to paint her room, so she’ll just ask Peter.**

**And speak of the devil, here Peter Parker was.**

**AJ turned around and nearly bumped into him, making her almost fall on her ass, well until Peter caught her.**

**“Do you just have a love for sneaking up on me?” AJ asked her boyfriend**

**Peter chuckled and shook his head, lifting her up straight.**

**“No, I really don’t plan on doing it.” Peter said and AJ squinted her eyes at him, like she really couldn’t believe him.**

**“Uh-huh.” AJ said and Peter just shook his head at her**

**“What are you doing?” Peter asked her and AJ just sighed**

**“Well, rearranging my room, because I was planning on painting the room, but I really can’t decide on what color it should be.” AJ said and she turned to her boyfriend, “Pete, what’s your favorite color?” She asked**

**“Red.” Peter answered and AJ just widened her eyes, as she literally felt her soul leave her body for a split second.**

**“Red? Really?” AJ asked**

**“Yeah.” Peter said and AJ just groaned softly**

**“I’m not doing bright ass red, how about a burgundy red.” AJ suggested and Peter nodded, as he placed his arm around AJ.**

**AJ was just thinking about what she wanted to do with her room, until she felt lips against her neck. AJ froze a little bit.**

**“What are you doing?” AJ asked**

**“Eh. . . I’m just bored.” Peter said and AJ just felt her face started to get red as kept placing kisses on her neck.**

**“Well, when did you get so confident?” AJ asked him as she turned to face him**

**“I have no idea really.” Peter answered and AJ just smirked**

**AJ placed her lips against his, he was shocked from the sudden kiss but he eventually kissed her back. AJ placed her hands around his waist, as she felt her heart start palpitating.**

**The kiss was getting a little heated, as she felt Peter bite her lip a little bit, as they pulled away.**

**“Ow, I think you drew blood.” AJ laughed, as she was holding on to her lip a little bit.**

**“Oops.” Peter whispered and AJ just laughed a little and she pushed him down on her bed.**

**“Is this where it’s going to go?” Peter asked and AJ just sat on his lap, and just stared at him.**

**“I don’t know. Maybe?? Are you okay with this?” AJ asked him**

**“Well, I’m the one who started this am I?” Peter asked and AJ just smiled and shook her head, and she leaned down, and started to kiss him again.**

**Peter’s hands were on the side of AJ, and his hands kept running up and down, and the only thing that was running through both of their minds was;**

**_What the hell am I doing?_ **

**It’s not like they were regretting what they were doing, but they didn’t really know where all this sudden confidence came from, but it’s here, and they’re going along with it.**

**Things were going to get more heated than it was before, but then again it was ruined by AJ’s phone starting to ring.**

**AJ stopped kissing Peter, and just groaned placing her face into his neck, as another good moment ruined by her stupid fucking phone.**

**_Man, I really need to turn my ringer off,_ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**AJ backed off of Peter, and she walked over to her phone, and she answered it.**

**“Hello?” AJ answered**

**‘Heyyyyy, AJ.’ Morgan said and AJ just groaned softly**

**“What now?” AJ asked her**

**‘Well, I’m in a little bit of a pickle.’ Morgan said and AJ furrowed her eyebrows.**

**“What is it?”**

**‘Well, I’m here at the police station, and I kind of need you to come and get me out.’**

**AJ widened her eyes, and she felt anger coursing through her.**

**“You’re what?” AJ asked**

**‘I’ll explain later, just come and get me.’ Morgan said and she hung up the phone, and AJ was just feeling so much anger rush through her, and she looked over to Peter.**

**“What is it?” Peter asked her**

**“Morgan is in jail.” AJ answered and Peter widened his eyes**

**“What?”**

**“Yeah, we’re gonna have to go and get her.” AJ told him and Peter nodded**

**Peter was kind of freaking out on the inside, because he gave her money, and she probably used it to buy drugs, so this is basically on Peter that Morgan is in jail at this very moment.**

**God, he was so screwed.**

**☽☽☽**

**After AJ got Morgan out of the jail, and the police basically told her that she was caught buying drugs, which just shocked AJ, because she never gave Morgan any money. So, right now she’s trying to figure out where she got the money.**

**“Why are you so pressed on where I got the money from?” Morgan asked AJ and AJ just scoffed and she looked over at the girl, who looked strung out as all hell.**

**She looked terrible. Her hair was matted, like a rats nest. Her eyes looked very bloodshot, with eye bags that are holding her eyes up, and she just looked very disoriented. She looks worse than AJ ever did when she was taking drugs.**

**“Because! I never gave you any money. My boyfriend certainly never gave you any money -”**

**“See that’s where you’re wrong. Peter did give me money.” Morgan cut her off**

**AJ froze and she looked over to her boyfriend who was basically fiddling with his fingers, not really looking up to her.**

**“Peter, did you seriously give her money?” AJ asked him**

**“She said she was going to use it for lunch. I didn’t know she was going to use it to buy drugs.” Peter told AJ and AJ looked over at Morgan.**

**“You bitch! You tricked him into giving you money? You’re a vindictive bitch!” AJ yelled but it really looked like Morgan didn’t care.**

**“Well, does this seem familiar to you?” Morgan asked AJ**

**AJ was confused on what Morgan asked her. She was never vindictive. Sure she was really irritable, but she would never trick ANYONE into giving her drug money. That’s why she used her own money, she just saved it up from middle school.**

**“I was never like you! You’re a different person entirely. You. . . you’re evil.” AJ said and Morgan just shrugged, like she really didn’t care about what AJ had to say.**

**“Whatever. At least I didn’t turn soft, like you did.” Morgan said, and she pushed past both AJ and Peter, and just stumbled off.**

**Peter was still looking down at the ground, basically feeling guilty that he gave into Morgan, and did one thing that he wasn’t supposed to do. It’s because he believes a lot of stuff.**

**It’s not his fault. AJ really didn’t tell him to not lend Morgan any money. That’s on AJ, but AJ is going to blame herself, while Peter is going to be busy blaming himself for giving Morgan the money.**

**“Peter.” AJ called and Peter looked over to AJ and she sighed**

**“It’s not your fault. You didn’t know. But, the thing with drug addicts, they will lie to you. They will ask for money, saying it’s for something else, but in reality it’s used for drugs. So, if Morgan asks you for any more money, saying it’s for lunch or her personal needs, don’t give her any.” AJ told Peter and he nodded**

**“Okay.” Peter muttered**

**AJ just saw how guilty he looked, and she sighed and she walked over to him.**

**“Hey,” AJ said as she placed her hands on his face and made him look at her, “Where’s my happy little Spider-Man?” she asked and that caused Peter to smile a little bit, and AJ just smiled at that, and placed a small and gentle kiss on his nose.**

**This is going to get worse before it gets better.**

**That’s what AJ is really afraid of.**

**She doesn’t want it to get ugly, but sadly, it is going to come to that. There’s no way that it’s not going to get ugly. AJ just knows that one of these days, Morgan is going to cross someone who is not as nice as AJ, and they will pummel her to the ground, and beat her ass. That’s what AJ is worried about.**

**People really don’t fuck around in New York. It’s not Los Angeles, where you can basically cheat someone out, and get away with it. In New York, people will get downright nasty.**

**AJ knows that Morgan is going to cross someone who she knows that Morgan will never really come back from. Morgan needs to watch her back, before something bad happens.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 7!!!**

**Yeah I know I said I would have this story done by YESTERDAY, but I’ve been really distracted lately . . . oops hehe sorry~~~**

**But that AJ and Peter scene was just ahh so weird for me to write, because I’m still not used to writing scenes like that.**

**I’ve written scenes like that only twice, soooo I need to practice on that stuff more.**

**Yeah, Morgan is getting more and more mean and evil, I honestly love it haha!!**

**I really am enjoying the pacing of this story, nothing major has happened yet, but at the same time it has.**

**Ahh I’m so excited for the next coming chapters.**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	10. 8

**"𝐖𝐡𝐲 𝐝𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐦𝐞? 𝐖𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐰𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐬𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐩, 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐝𝐨 𝐰𝐞 𝐠𝐨?"**

**-Third Person-**

**⚠THIS CHAPTER HAS THE USE OF DRUGS⚠**

**AJ rubbed at her eyes, totally not feeling good at all. AJ believes she’s getting sick, and she had to say was; yay. AJ hated when she would get sick, it was just so awful, and it made her feel like crap. AJ took her temperature, and it said ‘99.9’.**

_**(A/N that would be like 37.7 in Celsius)** _

**No matter how crappy AJ felt, she’s still going to school. AJ can’t really miss school, because she has a low grade fever. Who knows, it might go down if she took some medicine. Hopefully.**

**AJ took some ibuprofen, before she walked out of her apartment, saying goodbye to her grandmother first, obviously.**

**Ugh, time to start this crappy day.**

**☽☽☽**

**AJ totally did not feel better. She really should’ve just stayed in bed. But still, she was going to push through the day. Even if she passes out in the middle of the hallway, she’s still going to push through the day, because well . . . she’s stubborn like that.**

**“Whoa, AJ, you look like hell.” MJ said and AJ looked over to her**

**“Yeah, and I feel like it too.” AJ said as she leaned her head against her locker, trying to get rid of the pounding headache that was rattling her brain.**

**“Why’d you even show up today? You could’ve stayed in bed.” MJ told AJ and AJ looked over at her with this glare.**

**“Yeah, I know that. And, I’m starting to regret it.” AJ replied, and she leaned her head against the locker door once again.**

**In all honesty, AJ looked awful. Her hair was messy, she was dressed in baggy clothing (like it looked like pajamas), her eyes were droopy, and she just looked so disoriented.**

**_Ugh, I wanna go home now._ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**The school bell had rung, causing AJ to wince and hold onto her ears, as she is super sensitive to loud sounds now.**

**“AJ, are you sure, you’re going to be able to make it through the day?” MJ asked her, as she saw how her best friend was struggling to push herself off the locker door.**

**AJ turned to look at her, feeling her eyes just drooping closed, and she was struggling to keep them open.**

**“I’m gonna try.” AJ replied**

**MJ obviously didn’t believe her, but she was going to give her the benefit of the doubt, and hopefully she feels better later in the day.**

**“Alright.” MJ answered**

**The two girls went off in their own way to their classes, and AJ totally realizes that she forgot her fucking books, which made her groan softly.**

**AJ took a couple steps backwards, and tripped over her feet, causing her to fall right on her back in front of her locker.**

**AJ literally wanted to cry from the pain that was scorching through her head at this very moment, but she’s stubborn as a damn mule so she’s going to push through it, hoping she doesn’t pass out later in the day (because she knows that will probably happen.)**

**AJ pulled herself off the ground, and she reached her locker door. With shaky hands, she pulled out some of her books.**

**_Oh god, I feel so bad._ ** **AJ thought**

**AJ closed her locker door, and began to trudge her way over to her class. Hopefully she gets there on time from how slow she’s walking.**

**☽☽☽**

**If AJ didn’t feel bad before, she feels even worse now.**

**AJ had actually fallen asleep in a couple of her classes, which she never really does, and she had actually woken up, and almost got put into detention.**

**AJ was trudging through the hallway, feeling miserable, and wishing that she never went into school today.**

**AJ really felt like she was going to pass out, because her vision was getting blurry, and she kept stumbling.**

**She felt herself trip forward, and she was about to fall face first on the tile flooring in her school, someone had caught her.**

**The person had pulled her up forward, and it turned out to be Peter. Oh yay, Peter her savior.**

**“AJ, are you okay?” Peter asked her and she shook her head ‘no’.**

**“No. I don’t feel good.” AJ told him all slurred**

**If people didn’t know any better they would think she’s high off her mind, from how she was stumbling, and slurring her words.**

**Peter placed his hand on AJ’s forehead, and good god! His hand was almost burned from how hot her head was. Her fever is definitely worse than what it was.**

**“Damn, AJ. You’re running a really bad fever.” Peter said to her**

**“I-it’s not that bad.” AJ stuttered and Peter looked at her with this surprised expression on his face, like he really couldn’t believe that she said that.**

**“AJ, you’re burning up. You have a fever. Why’d you come into school today?” Peter asked her and AJ just sighed softly, and she leaned against Peter, and Peter sighed as he wrapped his arms around her.**

**“I didn’t want to risk missing school.” AJ said in a tired voice**

**“AJ, you can miss a little school once in a while.” Peter said to her**

**AJ sighed and nodded, feeling her eyes starting to droop close.**

**Peter knew that she was falling asleep, and he chuckled softly.**

**“AJ, as much as I find you adorable in this state, you really can’t sleep here.” Peter said to his girlfriend, as he pulled her back from him, and she frowned softly.**

**“But you’re warm.” AJ groaned and Peter sighed**

**“Why don’t you sleep in the nurse's office.” Peter told her and she nodded and she began to walk over to the nurse’s office so she can finally get some rest, hopefully she’ll feel better before school ends.**

**☽☽☽**

***TWO HOURS LATER***

**Morgan hasn’t seen AJ at all today, which is good, because she can go through with her plan of messing around with Peter a little bit. Morgan didn’t want to admit but she kind of developed a little crush on Peter. Only for the way he is around AJ. She wanted something like that. So why not get it from him?**

**AJ was her best friend, until she left her behind in Los Angeles for the big apple city, so of course she’s going to get back at her.**

**When Morgan needed AJ the most, she decided to leave, and never called for two years.**

**Morgan sniffed the white powder in front of her, and she felt herself go on cloud nine at that very moment. Doing drugs made her feel she was the only person on earth, and no one could really tell her what to do. She now knows what AJ meant by the rush of taking drugs, because she loves the feel of the rush.**

**Morgan decided she was going to fake a trip in front of Peter, so he could catch her, because she knew he would do that for AJ, so might as well.**

**Morgan saw Peter walking down the hallway, and she saw this as the perfect opportunity, until she saw AJ next to MJ.**

**“Shit.” Morgan whispered to herself**

**AJ’s fever had actually gone down, to like 98.3, and she was released back to her classes.**

_**(A/N 98.3 is 36.8 in Celsius)** _

**But Morgan was still going in with her plan.**

**Morgan “stumbled” forward towards Peter, AJ, MJ, and Ned, and she made it look she tripped over her feet, and Peter had actually caught her, instead of letting her fall.**

**Morgan was pretty shocked that he actually got her.**

**Peter pulled Morgan up straight, and she stared right up at Peter. She took a good look at Peter’s features, and she felt her face starting to flush up a little.**

**AJ looked over at Morgan and over at Peter, and she felt a string of jealousy run through her.**

**AJ knows that Morgan is a different person, but she wouldn’t go as far as stealing someone’s boyfriend would she?**

**“Watch where you’re going, Morgan.” Peter told her**

**Morgan gulped down her saliva, as her heart drummed against her ribs, and she nodded.**

**“O-okay.” Morgan stuttered, and the girl walked off, clammy hand on her chest, trying to calm down her fast beating heart.**

**Morgan felt her face just starting to turn even more red, as she kept on thinking about that moment.**

**Morgan wasn’t liking the whole idea of Peter when she first met him, but right now, her feelings have obviously changed.**

**She knows that AJ will be just madly jealous, that Morgan got close to her boyfriend, but Morgan doesn’t really care.**

**Morgan wants AJ to feel pain and suffering -- well more pain and suffering that what AJ has ever felt in her life.**

**Morgan really wants to break AJ down.**

**The four friends walked off, but AJ had her head turned to Morgan who was walking off.**

**AJ just had this mindset that something really wasn’t going on right.**

**That whole moment really didn’t sit right with AJ.**

**She really didn’t know if that whole moment looked weird because she really still didn’t feel good, or it was in her imagination, or it really did happen and that Morgan is planning on something.**

**Everything is changing now.**

**And AJ doesn’t know if she could really keep up with it.**

**If the world is suddenly changing at AJ’s feet, she doesn’t know if she will be able to keep up with it or if it’s going to take off and leave her behind.**

**If what turns out to be true; Morgan falling for Peter, AJ is going to have the worst mental breakdown no one has ever seen.**

**It will be worse than when AJ broke down at Peter’s door.**

**It will be bad.**

**But she can’t let Morgan win, if that’s the case of her falling for Peter.**

**She’ll never let her demons win.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 8!!!**

**AHH I am like two days over due with this story yes, I know I’m terrible at updating my bad!!**

**I will try to have this story done either today or tomorrow, I’mma try to get this done!!**

**Also Merry Christmas everyone (or for those who celebrate it!!)**

**Only eight more days until 2021 (THANK GOD, I’M SICK OF 2020, BUT TO BE HONEST, I THINK EVERYONE IS SICK OF 2020!!)**

**As of right now, there are only ten more chapters left in Control, and I’m so excited for the last ten chapters, (because in all honesty, I really want to get this story done, so I can move on to third book haha)**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAE]**


	11. 9

**"𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐈'𝐦 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞"**

**-Third Person-**

**⚠THIS CHAPTER WILL MENTION SUICIDE⚠**

**AJ was feeling very sad at the very moment. She really didn't know why. There was nothing for her to be sad about.**

**But the more she thought about it, she's been feeling very jealous because of what happened a couple of days ago.**

**That moment between Peter and Morgan.**

**AJ knows that she shouldn't have to be jealous because she knows that Peter is in love with her and only her, but she really couldn't help but feel this way.**

**She really wouldn't know what she would do, if Peter fell out of love with her and actually fell in love with Morgan.**

**The more she's thinking about it, the more stressed she was getting. So she should really try not to think about it. Keyword: try.**

**☽☽☽**

**Morgan stuck a piece of chewing gum in her mouth; peppermint cobalt, it was the flavour that Morgan and AJ always went for when they went to buy some. It was their favorite flavour. It might not be AJ’s favorite anymore, but it’s still Morgan’s favorite.**

**She saw AJ walking into school with her hair up in a messy bun, and some baggy clothes (again), and all honesty, AJ looked like she didn’t get any sleep again.**

**Which is true, AJ really didn’t get that much sleep, as she kept tossing and turning, thinking about what happened with Peter and Morgan, and she really kept overthinking -- which is a really bad idea with her stress levels and anxiety, but she really couldn’t help it.**

**Morgan just watched AJ grab her books with shaky hands, and Morgan couldn’t do anything but smile. This is what she wants to happen. She wants AJ to break down. She’s an evil bitch, but she really doesn’t care.**

**AJ sighed softly, as she closed her locker door shut, and when she turned her head she saw Morgan looking at her with a small smile on her face, but when Morgan made contact with her, she turned around and walked the opposite direction.**

**AJ was confused on what the hell just happened, she really didn’t know what the hell that was about. All she does know is that her nerves just got worse.**

**☽☽☽**

**AJ saw Morgan at her locker, and AJ sighed, and she began to walk over to her. AJ can’t take it anymore. She just wants to fix whatever is between these two, hoping that it would go back to normal. But somehow she thinks it won’t even be that easy.**

**“Morgan.” AJ called and Morgan looked over to see AJ walking over to her**

**As AJ got closer, it turned out she wasn’t really wearing baggy clothing, it was just her shirt that was baggy, and that’s because it was one of Peter’s shirts, and Morgan knew that. Creepily enough, she knew that.**

**“What do you want, AJ?” Morgan asked her**

**AJ sighed softly at the attitude she gave her.**

**_Does she really hate me that much? Wasn’t I her best friend since the first grade?_ **

**“I want to fix whatever happened to us.” AJ said and Morgan just chuckled softly**

**_What the hell is she doing?_ ** **Morgan thought to herself**

**“There really is nothing to fix. You left Los Angeles when I needed you most, and you didn’t call for two years because you were living your life here in New York.” Morgan said and AJ scoffed**

**“You see that’s where you’re wrong, Morgan. I’m sorry that I left, but it wasn’t my fault. My mom decided to pack up our shit and move suddenly, it’s not because I wanted to move. And I’m sorry that I couldn’t be there for you, but you really can’t blame me.” AJ told Morgan and Morgan looked down to the ground, and AJ sighed softly, and she went to walk off since there was no use of getting to her, as AJ went to walk off she stopped and turned back over to Morgan.**

**“Also that part of living my life in New York, see that’s also where you’re wrong. I was an outcast, I saw my mom die in front of me, I was just very stupid. And, I nearly killed myself by overdosing again.”**

**AJ walked off after she finished that sentence.**

**Morgan was just shocked at that. She knew that AJ would never try to commit suicide. Sure the overdose was an accident the first time, but she didn’t know that she would intentionally try to overdose.**

**Now that she thinks about it, AJ’s life wasn’t as good as her’s.**

**But as much as Morgan wanted to forgive AJ for everything, and stop her plan of trying to make her suffer, she couldn’t abandon the plan halfway, she’s not that type of person.**

**She’s going with the plan the whole way.**

**☽☽☽**

**“You tried to make amends with her?” Peter asked her, as she was walking around the convenience store, trying to find some candy she wanted.**

**“Yeah, and she gave me the same attitude she always gives me.” AJ told him**

**“Well, maybe if my best friend didn’t call me for the past two years, I would give them the same attitude too.” Peter said trying to make a joke, but AJ just looked up with a glare on her face.**

**“Don’t talk to me.” AJ said, as a joke, she really wanted to mess with him.**

**“Oh come on, AJ, I’m joking. I’m joking.” Peter said to AJ as he walked over to her**

**AJ chuckled softly, and she turned around to face him, with a small smile on her face.**

**“You’re lucky, I like you.” AJ said as she tapped him on the nose**

**Peter smiled softly, and he placed a kiss on her lips, as AJ was smiling into it.**

**“Ahem.”**

**A voice made them back up from the kiss and they both looked over to see Morgan standing in the entrance of the convenience store.**

**“Do you two have to make out everywhere?” Morgan asked**

**“Well we’re in a relationship, and we’re obviously proud to be in one. Besides what’s to you?” AJ snapped and she walked past Peter, and went to pay for the candy she picked off a rack.**

**She paid for the candy, and she looked over to Peter who was standing there very awkwardly.**

**“Meet me back at my apartment, Peter.” AJ said and Peter nodded**

**“Alright.” Peter confirmed**

**AJ nodded, and she walked over to the door, and she pushed it open and just walked out leaving Morgan and Peter alone.**

**Morgan sighed softly, and she walked over to Peter.**

**“Well, what’s with her?” Morgan asked Peter, as she stood next to him -- very closely if I might add.**

**“I uh I don’t know.” Peter said and he shrugged over to the side a bit, trying not to be so close to Morgan.**

**“Maybe it’s her temper acting up again.” Morgan said as she was picking out a couple bags of chips.**

**“AJ doesn’t have a temper. She told me that herself.” Peter told Morgan**

**_SHIT!_ ** **Morgan thought to herself**

**Morgan’s lie was caught. Well, time to cause another lie.**

**“Oh trust me, she does. I mean, one day I saw her snap someone’s pencil because they kept on bothering her.” Morgan said**

**Yeah that was so not true.**

**AJ was irritable when she did drugs, but not that irritable, to snap someone’s pencil because they kept bothering her.**

**“Really?” Peter asked, falling into Morgan’s trap once again**

**“Oh yeah. She also embarrassed some Freshman because they called her by her full name.” Morgan lied once again, it was so easy, getting into Peter’s head it wasn’t even funny.**

**_I know I shouldn’t believe these things, Morgan is telling me, but these reasons sound so real. AJ will be upset with me again if I believe these things that Morgan is telling me. Ugh, I’m so conflicted_ ** **Peter thought**

**“Wow.” Peter muttered softly, just in shock, because he really doesn’t know what to do with this information, because poor Peter is so conflicted.**

**He hated feeling like this.**

**The last time he felt like this is when he didn’t know if he liked Liz or AJ.**

**Morgan’s got Peter right where she wants him.**

**Morgan smiled softly, as she saw how conflicted he looked, and she cleared her throat and she went to continue on, telling him more lies about his girlfriend.**

**“Yeah, there are a lot of stories I could tell about AJ and her temper --”**

**“Yeah, I’m gonna go and see AJ.” Peter cut off Morgan and he walked out of the convenience store leaving Morgan in shock.**

**“Fuck.” Morgan whispered to herself**

**Morgan thinks she really just fucked up the entire plan, because Peter had probably caught on to what Morgan was doing, and if that’s the case, then she is going to have to move this plan along, and start to get more nastier and more hurtful with it.**

**Morgan doesn’t want to hurt the guy she likes, but if that means getting inside AJ’s head, hurting her, then that’s what it takes.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 9!!!**

**Yeah, I’m on a really tight schedule, since I’m like three days late, because this story should’ve been done already and I should've been on the third book already. Ughh, I hate myself.**

**Anywayyy Merry Late Christmas everyone, I hope you guys had a nice Christmas!! I sure did.**

**There are only nine more chapters left of this story, before we move on to the third book (which I won’t name until like the second to last chapter haha)**

**The more I write this, the more I hate Morgan, and the more I feel bad for AJ and for Peter. God, I’m evil haha!!**

**If you can’t remember what I said at the beginning of the book, I said this is in the same timeline as Infinity War and Endgame, but really has nothing to do with Infinity War and Endgame, other than what happens at the end of Infinity War and Endgame.**

**So yeah, hope that clears up confusion. (If there was any tbh)**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	12. 10

**"𝐁𝐚𝐛𝐲, 𝐰𝐞 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐫𝐧 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐠𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬"**

**-Third Person-**

**⚠THIS CHAPTER WILL INVOLVE THE USE OF CHEATING⚠**

**AJ was picking at her nails as she just laid on her stomach on her bed, as MJ was sitting in her rolling desk chair, in just complete silence. It was pretty damn awkward, say the less, but it was also kind of comfortable. The silence was helping AJ clear her head a little bit, not having her overthink anything.**

**Well until she had spoken up.**

**“Is it just me or does Morgan like Peter or something?” AJ asked**

**MJ looked over at her, like she was waiting for someone to ask that, because she has seen it ever since Morgan had showed up to Midtown.**

**“Dude, I was waiting for someone to ask that.” MJ said and AJ widened her eyes**

**“You see it too?” AJ asked as she sat up on her knees**

**“I’ve been seeing it ever since she showed up to Midtown. I didn’t want to say anything because I know she’s your best friend -- or was -- but yeah I totally think she has feelings for Peter.” MJ explained and AJ just felt her stress levels just rise ten times more than it should’ve.**

**“Ugh~ great.” AJ groaned as she laid back on her bed**

**“But there is no way Peter would ever feel something for her, because he likes you. You’re all he talks about. It’s always “AJ this” and “AJ that” every single day. As much as I love you, it’s very annoying how much he talks about every single damn day.” MJ said and AJ smiled softly at that**

**“Really?” AJ asked**

**“Really.” MJ confirmed**

**Well that calmed down AJ just a little bit.**

**AJ was just praying to herself that MJ was right, and that Peter would never cheat on her with Morgan, because if he does, it would absolutely break her, and she will go over the edge.**

**She will go over the edge worse than what happened the last time.**

**☽☽☽**

**Morgan just felt her feelings for Peter grow more and more, in these past couple of days, and she really doesn’t know what to do at this very moment. Morgan doesn’t know if she could go ahead with the plan anymore and she should just go straight into the ending of the plan -- which was obviously confessing to Peter, and making sure that AJ sees it. This was the ending of the plan. This was her endgame.**

**It was a good thing that this was going to happen in an empty hall, because Morgan doesn’t know if AJ would see this if it was crowded with students. And Morgan was nervous, so she wanted to do this when the hallway is empty, so no one (except AJ) could listen to her.**

**Morgan had to practice in the bathroom mirror, so she can get this ending plan right, since she’s doing this a little bit early, but she really doesn’t care.**

**Morgan walked out of the bathroom, and she saw Peter walking over to the boy’s restroom.**

**_Great! Perfect!_ ** **Morgan thought to herself**

**“Umm, Peter, can I talk to you for a second?” Morgan asked him**

**Peter looked over to her, and he nodded with a small smile on his face.**

**Morgan just about combusted when she saw him give her a smile.**

**She only wished that he would give smiles to her.**

**“Yeah, sure. What’s up?” Peter asked**

**“Soooo, ughhh, I really don’t know how to start this --” Morgan started and Peter had cut her off**

**“Morgan, are you okay?” Peter asked**

**As this was happening, AJ really needed to go to the bathroom, and as she was about to turn the corner she saw Peter and Morgan standing front of the bathroom, and she hid behind the wall.**

**_Feels like Deja Vu_ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**“Yeah, I’m fine.” Morgan said to him**

**Morgan knows that AJ is there, she saw her in the corner of her eyes. She also saw her hide behind a wall, so that these two won’t see her.**

**_Plans going into place perfectly_ ** **Morgan thought to herself**

**“Umm, Peter, can I try something? I really wanted to do this for like a long time, but never got the courage to do it until now.” Morgan said and Peter was confused on what she meant, but he still nodded.**

**“Uh, yeah sure.” Peter agreed**

**“Good.” Morgan said**

**Morgan walked forward and placed her lips on his, shocking the hell out of Peter.**

**AJ peeked her head around the corner to see what was happening, since she couldn’t hear them talk anymore, and to be honest she wished she didn’t.**

**There it was. Her boyfriend and now her ex best friend are kissing.**

**She doesn’t know what to do. Should she confront them? Run away? Cry? Cry and run away? Ughh, she doesn’t know what to do because she is just frozen there.**

**AJ felt the tears well up in her eyes and quickly fell down her cheeks, and she sniffled quietly, as she tried to stifle out her sobs, as she decided to walk off, forgetting to even use the bathroom.**

**She doesn’t want to face it anymore.**

**Peter pushed Morgan back slightly, and he was just shocked and confused on what the hell had just happened.**

**“What the hell was that?” Peter asked her**

**“That was me trying out something that I always wanted to do, but never got the courage to, and now I did.” Morgan stated, feeling happy and giddy that she had gotten to kiss Peter. He didn’t kiss back, but that was fine. As long as her lips were against his, it was enough.**

**“Well, why’d you want to kiss me?” Peter asked her**

**“Well, because I like you, Peter.” Morgan confessed**

**“You like me?” Peter asked pointing at himself, just to make sure he heard her right.**

**“Yes. I like you.” Morgan smiled**

**“You despised me the first time you saw me, and now all of a sudden you like me?” Peter asked not really believing her that much.**

**“Well, I guess you could say I had a change of heart.” Morgan said**

**“You completely lost your mind have you?” Peter asked and that shocked her, because she never thought Peter would really ask her that.**

**“W-what do you mean?” Morgan asked**

**“You know I’m dating AJ. You know I’m really in love with her. I would never ever cheat on her. I wouldn’t ever leave her, because I’m all that she has left other than her grandma.” Peter told her and Morgan shook her head**

**“But, AJ is gone soft, you should date someone who has a wildcard, and someone you could have fun with.” Morgan argued**

**“And who said AJ isn’t fun? Just because AJ has gone soft from the last time you saw her, doesn’t mean that she’s not worthy of my love. She’s changed her life around. You know I’m the reason that she is clean right now, right?” Peter said and Morgan was shocked.**

**_AJ got clean for him? Seriously?_ ** **Morgan thought to herself**

**“B-but --” Morgan got cut off by Peter**

**“I don’t feel the same way for you as I do for AJ. I’m sorry but I just don’t. You’re not exactly a nice person.” Peter said to her**

**Morgan felt sadness flow through her, but also a mix of anger.**

**“You know, I only did this, so I could break AJ down, and have her be at the lowest point than what she ever was before. It was a good thing I did this, because AJ saw the whole thing.” Morgan said with a smirk on her face, and Peter widened his eyes.**

**_She saw everything?_ ** **Peter thought**

**“Well, until she ran off before I confessed.” Morgan said**

**Peter sighed softly.**

**“Good luck, Pete. You’re gonna need it.” Morgan whispered to him as she walked off from him, leaving him just shocked.**

**_What do I do now?_ ** **Peter thought to himself**

**☽☽☽**

**AJ decided she wasn’t going to go back to class, as she was going to the spot where she was the most. The back of the school.**

**AJ had her knees pressed up against her chest, as she was sobbing heavily into them.**

**“AJ? What’s wrong?” MJ asked**

**Since MJ has a class with AJ, and saw that she didn’t come back from the bathroom, she asked to be excused and she went to go look for AJ. MJ was lucky enough to find her behind the school.**

**But she didn’t know that she would find her crying her eyes out.**

**“You were wrong.” AJ sobbed**

**MJ was confused by what she had meant. Wrong? Wrong about what?**

**“What was I wrong about?” MJ asked as she sat next to her crying best friend.**

**“You were wrong about Peter not cheating on me! I found him and Morgan kissing!” AJ cried and MJ widened her eyes.**

**_Peter cheated on her with Morgan? No that can’t be right._ ** **MJ thought to herself**

**“Maybe, you didn’t see right. Are you sure it was Peter and Morgan?” MJ asked her and AJ wiped her tears away aggressively, but it was no use, they were falling still.**

**“No, MJ! I heard them talking. I hid behind a wall, on my way to the bathroom. Morgan wanted to try something that she wanted to do for a long time, but never had the courage to do it. And when Peter agreed, I didn’t hear them talking anymore, so I peaked and I saw them kissing. And Peter didn’t push her away!” AJ cried and MJ was just shocked at this.**

**As much as Peter talked about AJ she thought that he would never have the courage to cheat on her, because he is so madly in love with her, but turns out she was wrong. Peter did cheat on her.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 10!!!**

**Oop what’s gonna happen next!!**

**Morgan is finna get her ass beat. I could tell you that haha!!!**

**There are only eight more chapters left in Control!!!**

**I’m honestly so excited for these last eight chapters!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAE]**


	13. 11

**"𝐈 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐨 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐝, 𝐈 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐝𝐨 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐭 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐫𝐲"**

**-Third Person-**

**⚠THIS CHAPTER WILL INVOLVE ARGUMENTS⚠**

**Peter has been trying to talk to AJ, but she won’t answer his texts or his calls. She even locked her window, so he can’t come in to talk to her. It’s been three days since that whole situation involving him and Morgan, and all he wanted to do was talk to his girlfriend. But she was sadly ignoring him.**

**This whole situation felt way too familiar to him. This whole situation happened when AJ was pissed off at him after he saved her from overdosing. That situation ended kind of bad.**

**It ended with AJ trying to kick him out of her life.**

**What if this ends up with AJ breaking up with Peter?**

**When that thought crossed Peter, he clenched his jaw, trying not to have tears well up in his eyes, as he was in class.**

**How embarrassing that would be? Crying in class.**

**Maybe, he would be able to talk to her, and hopefully explain the situation to her, and hopefully everything will go back to normal.**

**Keyword: hopefully.**

**☽☽☽**

**AJ was at her locker pulling out books, and she closed her locker, when she got the books she needed, and she went to walk off until she heard her name being called.**

**“AJ!”**

**It was Peter.**

**AJ felt her eyes well up in tears, and she decided to just keep walking, ignoring him.**

**AJ’s heart hurt, whenever she had to ignore Peter, but she didn’t want to break up with him. She just needed some time to herself so she can calm herself down, but when Peter keeps on trying to call her and text her, it’s kind of hard for her to calm herself down.**

**AJ kept walking but she felt her arm being grabbed, and she looked over to see Peter holding on to her arm, and he was staring at her.**

**AJ shook herself out of his grip.**

**AJ has been feeling this anger bubble up inside her, ever since she saw Morgan and him kissing, and she really couldn’t keep it inside anymore.**

**“I can’t believe you, Peter!” AJ yelled**

**People started to look over at the two, to see what was happening, and why these two were fighting.**

**“Look, AJ, I can explain --”**

**“I trusted you, Peter! But I shouldn’t really have trusted you that much, because you had to go and cheat on me!” AJ screamed**

**People were just in shock at what AJ had yelled out.**

**Peter and cheat? Those two words don’t really go together.**

**“AJ, I know this looks bad, it is, but listen to me. Morgan kissed me, I didn’t kiss her.” Peter explained to her calmly, but AJ was anything more than calm -- she was furious.**

**“Oh, she kissed you, but you couldn’t push her back?” AJ asked in anger**

**Peter knew that she wasn’t going to believe him that easy. He’s going to have to explain to her more thoroughly.**

**“AJ. I know, I’m sorry. I know I should’ve pushed her back the second she did it, but I was too much in shock.” Peter said and AJ just widened her eyes.**

**_Oh god,_ ** **Peter thought to himself**

**“That’s no excuse, Peter! If someone else kisses you that is not me, you push them back immediately, not just stand there in shock and have them keep kissing you!” AJ yelled, not really having it with the excuses Peter is giving her right at this second.**

**“I know.” Peter muttered**

**AJ scoffed softly, as a tear rolled down her face.**

**“I thought you were in love with me.” AJ said softly, but Peter heard it and only Peter heard it.**

**“What? Of course I’m in love with you, AJ. Why would you say that?” Peter asked her**

**Morgan was watching this from afar, just smiling to herself the whole time, as her plan is finally completing.**

**“If you were in love with me, you wouldn’t have cheated on me.” AJ said as another tear rolled down her face.**

**Peter stood there silent, as he really didn’t know what to do at this moment.**

**AJ just has had enough right now. People are staring, and she is feeling embarrassed at this moment. AJ has finally had enough of this.**

**“Goodbye Peter.” AJ said softly, and she went to walk off, but Peter had grabbed her hand.**

**“Let go of my hand, Peter.” AJ said**

**“Don’t leave me.” Peter told her, and she literally felt her heart just break at the vulnerability in that sentence, but she was just done with it all at this very moment.**

**“Stop making this harder than it needs to be, Peter.” AJ said to Peter**

**Peter knew she was right.**

**Peter sighed shakily, and he let her hand go, and she walked off leaving Peter alone in the middle of the hallway, with the crowd staring at him.**

**Peter blinked back his tears, and he started to walk the opposite direction AJ went. Every step he took away from AJ, his heart kept breaking and he feels like he’s going to break down sooner or later.**

**Peter walked past Morgan, and he stopped walking and turned to her.**

**“Morgan.” Peter called**

**Morgan looked over to Peter with a small smile on her face.**

**_She’s so evil,_ ** **Peter thought to himself**

**“I hope you’re happy.” Peter told her and she nodded in triumph.**

**“Oh, I am.” Morgan replied and Peter chuckled bitterly**

**“Good. Because you’re dead to me.” Peter said and Morgan was taken aback by that.**

**Morgan watched Peter walk off from her, and she was just standing there in pure shock.**

**The plan had been completed, but the outcome wasn’t the one she wanted. She only wanted Peter and AJ to lose each other, not have Peter be pissed off at her. Maybe she’s being delusional, but she obviously doesn’t care.**

**Morgan put that smile of triumph back on her face, as she had gotten back at AJ for leaving her when she needed her the most and not even bothering to call her for the past two years.**

**If AJ made only one single phone call in those two years, she wouldn’t have done this, but AJ really didn’t care about her friends back home, to make one simple damn phone call.**

**Hell, AJ hasn’t even spoken to her dad.**

**Every time Morgan has spoken with AJ’s dad, he always told her that he wished that AJ would call him. Morgan always told him that she would call him, but she never did.**

**Morgan knows that AJ has moved on, and that this is her life now, but she wasn’t going to let her live easily. She wanted to know the pain and suffering that she put all of her friends in.**

**Now she knows.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 11!!**

**Now if you’re wondering; did AJ and Peter break up??**

**No they did not break up. They just had an argument with each other, that ended up with AJ walking off, but they didn’t officially break up.**

**There are only seven chapters left of Control until the third book!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	14. 12

**"𝐘𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐰𝐞 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞. 𝐃𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐠𝐨"**

**-Third Person-**

**⚠THIS CHAPTER INVOLVES BURN MARKS⚠**

**Peter saw MJ by her locker, and he sighed softly. The only way he can fully explain what happened to him and Morgan, is that he needs to explain it to MJ, and have MJ tell AJ.**

**“MJ.” Peter called**

**MJ slammed her locker shut, and she looked over to him**

**“What do you want?” MJ asked in anger**

**“I needed to talk to you.” Peter said and MJ just shook her head and scoffed.**

**“Yeah right.” MJ said and she was going to walk off from him, until Peter had pulled her back, with a strong grip.**

**“I need to tell you what really happened between me and Morgan.” Peter said and MJ just crossed her arms in confusion.**

**“Why are you telling me this and not AJ?” MJ asked him**

**“She won’t listen to me.” Peter told her**

**“Oh and you think I will?” MJ asked sarcastically**

**“Hopefully.” Peter said and MJ just rolled her eyes**

**“Get on with it, loser.”**

**Peter nodded and he sighed softly.**

**“Morgan did kiss me because she likes me; yes, that part is true. That is the part, AJ had seen. But she didn’t hear the rest of what happened.” Peter started and MJ got intrigued.**

**_What happened after AJ ran off?_ ** **MJ thought to herself**

**“What happened?” MJ asked**

**“I pushed Morgan away from me, and I told her that I didn’t like her in any way shape or form, because I’m in love with AJ. Then she confessed that she had a plan to make AJ suffer just like she did.” MJ was shocked at what Peter had told her**

**“What?” MJ asked him in just pure shock**

**“Yeah. Morgan kept spreading lies about AJ to me, like her having a temper, or her being a bully, just to get me to turn against her, but of course I didn’t fall for them after the first lie she told me. She tried to break AJ down to her lowest, and she used me to do it.” Peter told her and MJ was just shocked that she really couldn’t believe what he had just told her. She wanted him to tell her again, just to make sure, but of course she didn’t do that.**

**“Holy shit. That bitch is vindictive.” MJ said**

**“I know.” Peter said softly and he looked down at the ground**

**“I’ll tell her about this when I see her after school today.” MJ told the sad boy in front of her.**

**Peter looked up to her with a small smile on his face and he nodded.**

**“Thank you, MJ.” Peter thanked and MJ just nodded**

**“Yeah. Yeah.” MJ said**

**The two walked off from each other as they had to go to their last class of the day, and MJ just felt herself get more angry at Morgan, but she knows for sure that AJ is going to be FURIOUS!**

**☽☽☽**

**AJ was working on her homework . . . well she was until MJ had just barged into her room.**

**“Dude, we need to talk.” MJ said as she closed her bedroom door, so AJ’s grandma won’t really hear a thing.**

**“What do you want to talk about?” AJ asked as she sat up from her bed, as she closed her English notebook for her homework.**

**“Peter told me what happened --” MJ started but AJ just shook her head, not really wanting to hear anything about Peter right now. Besides, why in the hell would he tell MJ and not her? That’s what really angered AJ at this very moment.**

**“MJ, I really don’t care what Peter had told you --”**

**“You’re gonna care after I tell you.” MJ said and AJ just sighed softly, not really in the mood to talk about anything now.**

**“Doubtful. But okay, continue.” AJ said to her**

**“Peter did push Morgan back, after you walked off, and yes she does like him. But, Peter told me that she had a plan to break you down and have you suffer like Morgan did. And she used Peter to do it, because she knows that you are really in love with Peter.” MJ said and AJ just felt the anger course through her veins.**

**“She did what?” AJ asked as she stood up from her bed**

**“Yeah. Peter said she was spreading lies about you to Peter to turn him against you. Morgan planned this whole thing AJ.” MJ told her**

**AJ just made the biggest mistake of her whole entire life.**

**If only she let Peter explain what happened two days ago, then this wouldn’t have happened, but no she didn’t. Ugh, she’s a terrible person.**

**MJ thinks that she’s gotten into AJ, because AJ just sighed softly as she grabbed her phone off the table, and sat down on her bed.**

**“Thanks for telling me this MJ. I’m gonna talk with Peter.” AJ said and MJ nodded**

**“If you need me, I’m only one call away, you know that.” MJ said and AJ nodded**

**“I know.” AJ responded**

**“Bye, AJ.” MJ said and AJ nodded**

**“Bye, MJ.” AJ repeated and MJ walked out of her bedroom, leaving AJ alone in her room, just staring at Peter’s contact that was on her phone.**

**AJ sighed softly, as she clicked on the call button on his contact, and placed the phone against her ear, hopefully that Peter will pick up. He probably won’t since he’s probably out doing patrol today.**

**AJ listened to the phone ring, and it only rang two times before Peter had picked up.**

**‘Hello? AJ?’ Peter asked**

**AJ sighed shakily, “Pete, can you come over or are you on patrol?”**

**Peter heard the shake in AJ’s voice and he sighed softly. Peter was almost done with patrol for the day, he probably only had an hour left, but the way he heard the shake in his girlfriend’s voice, he’s going to end his patrol early.**

**‘I’m done with patrol for the day. Yeah, I’ll be over.’ Peter told her**

**“Alright, I’ll unlock the window.” AJ said and Peter responded with an ‘Ok’, and hung up. AJ sighed softly, as she got up from her bed, and unlocked and opened her window, so Peter could come in.**

**AJ walked back over to her bed, and sat down and she sighed softly, as she leaned her head against her knees that were on the sitting up on the bed frame.**

**☽☽☽**

**AJ has been waiting for Peter for about ten minutes, until she heard someone climb through her window, and she looked over to see Peter, who had changed out of his suit, but just had his mask on.**

**Peter took his mask off, and he stared at AJ, and he saw how her eyes were welling up with tears. Before he could say anything, AJ stood up from her bed, and she ran over to Peter and hugged him tightly, before letting herself cry softly.**

**“I’m sorry. I should’ve let you explain yourself, but I didn’t. I’m so sorry.” AJ cried and Peter just felt his heart just break.**

**“It’s okay. You were angry. You were angry at what you saw. I would’ve been the same way.” Peter reassured his girlfriend**

**AJ hugged him tighter. AJ should’ve just stayed there and watched the whole thing instead of running off, and not hearing the rest. AJ just wished that she never picked up Morgan’s call.**

**“Are we okay now?” Peter asked and AJ looked up at him**

**AJ nodded softly and Peter smiled at her cuteness, and he placed a kiss on her forehead.**

**AJ sighed softly and she pulled back from Peter, and she turned around and walked away from him.**

**She wanted to finally show him.**

**She wanted to show him the reason why she never wanted to talk about her old life in Los Angeles. She just hopes that it will go over well.**

**“Peter, can you look away?” AJ asked**

**Peter was confused on why he had to look away, but nevertheless he did it anyway, respecting his girlfriend’s wishes.**

**AJ slowly pulled her long sleeved shirt, nervous on what Peter would think of her, now that he would finally see her burn marks.**

**It felt like hours had passed but it’s only been like thirty seconds max. That’s how nervous she was.**

**“Alright, Peter. You can look now.” AJ said with a shaky voice**

**Peter turned his head back to his girlfriend, and all he saw were little holes in her back. Some were faded, but some were still prominent than others.**

**“Are these the . . .” Peter couldn’t even finish the sentence because he was scared that he was gonna make her cry.**

**“Yeah. These are the burn marks.” AJ confirmed and she sighed**

**“When I started doing drugs, all those years ago, I hung around the wrong group of people. These boys were obviously high school students or probably college students I really couldn’t remember. But they made a little game. If you want a certain type of drug you get a cigarette marked into your skin.” AJ explained and Peter was just shocked at this.**

**_No wonder she doesn’t want to talk about her past,_ ** **Peter thought to himself**

**“The thing was; they weren’t supposed to go deep. You could see that they started light at first, but they just kept sticking them into my back deeper and deeper, and I passed out at one point. When that happened, I decided I wasn’t going to hang out with them anymore.” AJ continued and Peter just walked over to her, and he placed his arms around her neck, and he hugged her.**

**“I didn’t tell you this happened because I don’t like to talk about this. I’m not that person anymore, and I didn’t want to be reminded of these ugly holes in my back.” AJ told him**

**“Don’t say that. You’re beautiful to me no matter what. A few scars on your back isn’t going to change the way I feel about you.” Peter told AJ and she sighed softly, and she leaned back into him.**

**Peter placed a kiss on her shoulder and to her temple.**

**This moment felt beautiful. The way it was silent . . . apart from the train horn blowing as it was driving down the tracks. Other than that, the two adored how silent it was and how peaceful it was. The peace that they haven’t got in weeks.**

**It was finally there.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 12!!!**

**So AJ finally told Peter about the burn marks on her back and I literally just came up with the story like in two minutes, the creativity never stops for anything!**

**Also Morgan just got exposed oop I really wonder how this is going to go in the next coming chapter haha (obviously I’m gonna know haha!!!)**

**There are only six more chapters left of Control before we move onto the third book!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	15. 13

**"𝐔𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐨 𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐝 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐬𝐮𝐫𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐈 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐢𝐭 𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈'𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮"**

**-Third Person-**

**⚠THIS CHAPTER WILL INVOLVE FIGHTS⚠**

**AJ was walking into school with her hand inside of Peter’s, while Ned and MJ were walking on each side of them.**

**AJ was just so glad that Peter and her were finally on good terms with each other, well they were only on bad terms with each other for a week -- but it was a week too long.**

**When AJ was gonna stop at her locker, she stopped when she saw Morgan at her own locker, just pulling out her books.**

**AJ just felt anger go through her and she let go of Peter’s hand.**

**Peter knew what she was going to do, and it was going to be useless if he tried to stop her, because she was going to do it anyway.**

**“MJ.”**

**MJ looked over to AJ and AJ looked over to her.**

**“Yeah?” MJ asked**

**“You owe me twenty bucks.” AJ said and MJ widened her eyes but she had a small smile on her face, as she saw AJ walk away from the three.**

**“Oh boy, she’s in trouble.” Ned said, and Peter crossed his arms and he just watched what would happen.**

**AJ walked over to Morgan, and she slammed the locker door shut in front of her, luckily not slamming her fingers in there. But they were really close to being smashed in the locker.**

**“What the fuck, AJ! You almost broke my fingers.” Morgan exclaimed**

**“That was just payback from when you did that to me.” AJ said**

**Morgan just rolled her eyes, and she was about to walk away, but AJ stepped in front of her, with her arm blocking her way.**

**“What the hell, AJ. Move.” Morgan said and AJ shook her head**

**“Nah. I just wanted to speak to the person who almost tried to ruin my relationship.” AJ said and Morgan widened her eyes, and she turned around to see Peter with his arms crossed and a smile on his face, but it obviously wasn’t for her.**

**“He told you.” Morgan said as she turned her head back over to AJ.**

**“No. MJ did. And how fucking dare you, manipulate my boyfriend and manipulate me! Do you even feel bad about what you did?!” AJ yelled**

**“Does it look like I feel bad?” Morgan asked and AJ shook her head**

**“No. You don’t feel bad, because you’re a fucking psychopath!” AJ yelled**

**People were starting to look over in the two girls direction.**

**Morgan just shook her head, not wanting to deal with this right now.**

**“I got no time for this.” Morgan said and she pushed AJ to the side and she was going to walk off, but AJ wasn’t going to let her go that easily.**

**AJ grabbed the back of her shirt, and just slammed her down to the hard tile floor of the school.**

**People were just shocked at this. They didn’t know that AJ could drop people like this.**

**Peter widened his eyes as he saw the scene in front of him. This just made AJ more attractive than she already was.**

**“Did you forget I dealt with bigger assholes than you? And they all went down.” AJ told Morgan as she looked down to the girl on the floor, who was groaning in pain.**

**“You’re such a bitch.” Morgan groaned and AJ just laughed**

**“Maybe. But at least I don’t emotionally manipulate people just to break them down, and I don’t use other people’s boyfriends to do it.” AJ said and she grabbed a hold of Morgan’s shirt and pulled her up straight.**

**“Now here’s what’s going to happen. I don’t want to see your face for the rest of the year, and I don’t want to see you with my friends. If I do, I’ll drop you worse than this.” AJ told her**

**“Fine. Fine. Just let me the fuck go.” Morgan said to her**

**AJ let go of Morgan’s shirt, and she bumped into her shoulder as she walked off, back over to her friends.**

**“Wow.” MJ said in amazement**

**“Yeah, I did that a lot in Los Angeles.” AJ said and she sighed softly**

**AJ thought she never would have to do that to Morgan, but she was tired of her bullshit, and Morgan had it coming.**

**“Let’s go to class.” Ned suggested awkwardly, and the other three nodded, and they started to walk off to go to their class.**

**☽☽☽**

**AJ was busy doing her assignment, while she was listening to her music, as she saw other people were talking around her.**

**She was almost down with her assignment, until she felt her earbud pulled out of her ear, and she saw Flash standing in front of her.**

**_Great,_ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**“What do you want Flash?” AJ thought as she was finishing her sentence on one of the questions.**

**“Why do you have to be so mean to Morgan? Is it because she’s getting so close to Penis Parker? You know jealous girls are just very toxic.” Flash said and AJ just chuckled and she stood up and she looked straight at him.**

**“You know Flash, you and Morgan will make a great couple.” AJ told him and Flash was confused by that.**

**“Why?” Flash asked her**

**“Because you’re both bullies.” AJ said as she grabbed her stuff from her desk, and she moved over to the empty seat next to Peter, leaving Flash in just a great shock.**

**☽☽☽**

**AJ had finally gotten around to painting her room, and she had some help from MJ, Ned, and Peter, which she was grateful for, because there was no way, she was going to be able to paint this whole room herself. The four have almost gotten the whole room painted, only a couple more corners to do and they’ll be done.**

**“Did you seriously call Flash a bully today?” Ned asked as he was painting a corner of the wall**

**AJ sighed and nodded, “Yeah. I did. I’m so sick and tired of treating me like shit ever since he found out that I did drugs. Like he doesn’t have to like me or Peter, but he doesn’t have to treat me like I’m not a human. Also telling me not to be mean to Morgan? Ha, fucking moron.” AJ said as she finished painting the corner of her wall.**

**“He really told you not to be mean to Morgan? Seriously? Does he even know what that bitch put you through?” MJ asked**

**AJ sighed and shrugged, “I guess not. He said it because I was jealous. That wasn’t being jealous, that was being scared to lose my boyfriend.”**

**Peter smiled softly as he was still painting the top of the wall.**

**“Don’t worry about him, AJ. Flash’s comments mean nothing. He’s just saying this, because he’s still butthurt that you’re dating me and not him.” Peter told AJ and AJ nodded slightly**

**“Yeah.” AJ agreed**

**Peter had finished painting the top of the wall and he stepped down the ladder he was on, and he walked over to MJ and AJ.**

**“Well what do you think?” Peter asked AJ**

**AJ looked at the room, and she saw how pretty it was -- sure it could’ve been painted a little better than this, but they did the best they could do, and it turned out to be good.**

**“I like it.” AJ said and the other three agreed with her**

**“Yeah, I think it turned out pretty good. Never thought the four of us would be able to paint a room and it would turn out to be good.” Ned said and they nodded**

**“Yeah, but who decided to paint it a burgundy color?” MJ asked and she looked over to AJ and AJ put her hands up.**

**“Don’t look at me, I asked Peter what his favorite color was, and he said red, and I decided to paint it this color.” AJ said**

**“You painted the room this color because it’s Peter’s favorite color?” Ned asked and AJ just shrugged her shoulders up and down.**

**As AJ stared at the pretty color of the wall, she then realized that as long as these four have been friends they haven’t had a picture with each other yet. AJ has pictures with her and Peter (a lot of pictures of her and Peter), her and MJ, and her and Ned. But never just the four of them together.**

**“You know what I just realized? We don’t have a photo of just the four of us.” AJ said and they agreed**

**“Yeah, we don’t.” Peter said**

**AJ went over to her desk, and she grabbed her polaroid camera and she put it in front of her, and the other three got in the frame. MJ on the left side of her (she had to bend down just a little bit to be in the frame), Ned on the right side of her, and Peter behind her.**

**They all showed their smiles as AJ pressed the button for the camera to go off. A big flash went off nearly blinding all four of them, but at least they got a picture together.**

**AJ pulled the photo out of the slot where it came out, and she shook it, so it could come clear. When it became clear, she looked at it, and she saw how happy the four of them looked.**

**She smiled at the photo.**

**When the paint dries, she’ll put all of her polaroid photos back up on her walls, as they will be like memories and mementos of her friendship that she had in New York and what she will show her kids and her grandkids.**

**AJ doesn’t need cool people who do drugs and drink to fit in. All she really needs is these three.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 13!!!**

**I’m so excited that I’m almost done with this story, I’ve honestly, been doing really good with not getting distracted.**

**But anywayyyy, Morgan got knocked on her ass HA! That’s what she really deserved to be honest. I hate this character so much haha!! I’m the one who created her, and I hate her so much.**

**Anyway, after this chapter is published there are only five more chapters left of Control, before we really move on to the next book!!**

**These last five chapters are gonna have a lot of shit go down, just to warn you, and that these last five chapters will be very angsty, just to let ya know as well. AHHH I’m so excited for it!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAE]**


	16. 14

**"'𝐂𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐭𝐡 𝐢𝐬, 𝐈'𝐦 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐢𝐭. 𝐃𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐝𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐟 𝐈'𝐦 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮"**

**-Third Person-**

**⚠THIS CHAPTER WILL INVOLVE A DRUG OVERDOSE AND MENTIONS OF ABUSE⚠**

**It has been two days since that fight happened with Morgan, and AJ had finally got her twenty bucks. It took a couple days for MJ to get it, but it really didn’t matter, it was only two days.**

**AJ tried to help Morgan, but Morgan just let herself fall deeper and deeper down in the world hell, so AJ has finally had no choice to give up on her, and just let her fall down.**

**As sad as it is, it was the only thing that AJ could’ve done.**

**☽☽☽**

**AJ stretched her body out as she stood up from Peter’s tiny ass bed -- well the bottom of the bunk bed. It’s a good thing that both of them fit on one bed, or else AJ would be either falling off or just being squished. Peter, really needs a new bed.**

**AJ looked over to see Peter shaking his head in front of the mirror, looking like a complete weirdo and she just laughed quietly.**

**AJ snuck up behind Peter, and she wrapped her arms around his stomach and hugged him tightly, which obviously scared Peter, because he didn’t expect her to be up already.**

**“Whatcha doing?” AJ whispered**

**“You scared me.” Peter told her and she laughed softly**

**“Sorry.” AJ apologized as she let him go, and Peter turned around and pulled her back in his arms, and he held on to her tightly, but he had different plans. Peter had picked her up from the ground, which caused AJ to yelp out of surprise, and she wrapped her arms around Peter’s neck, and wrapped her legs around his waist.**

**“What the hell?” AJ asked with a small laugh**

**“Give you a chance to be a little taller.” Peter joked and AJ glared at him**

**“Ha-ha, I’m only two inches shorter than you, Spider-Man.” AJ told him sarcastically, and Peter just smiled, and she smiled as well. She leaned down to kiss him . . . well until May walked in.**

**“Hey, Peter, AJ. I was wondering -- whoa!”** **  
** **The two teens widened their eyes, Peter almost dropped AJ, but he got her down on the ground safely.**

**“Hey, May.”**

**“Hey, Ms. Parker.”**

**“I was wondering if you two wanted some breakfast.” May said**

**“Umm, no thanks. I should probably get going, so I can get ready for school.” AJ said awkwardly**

**“Right. Yeah. Right.” Peter said**

**Turning to Peter, AJ says, “See you later, Pete.” AJ gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before she speed walks past May and out of Peter’s apartment with red and flushed cheeks out of embarrassment.**

**_Wow that was embarrassing,_ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**☽☽☽**

**“You two were about to recreate a scene from The Notebook before Peter’s aunt walked in?” MJ asked AJ as she was stuffing her locker with books. MJ was just laughing at her.**

**“Will you quit laughing at me? I have never been so embarrassed before.” AJ said to her**

**“Oh, come on, at least it was just you two kissing and not . . . y’know.” MJ said and AJ looked over at her with a glare.**

**“That’s gross, MJ!” AJ laughed and MJ just laughed**

**“Well, look at you AJ, you’re all dressed up. You never dress up. Are you and Peter going out today?” MJ asked her**

**AJ was actually dressed up pretty. She had her hair up in a ponytail, with a small gladiolus hair clip in her hair (it was her mother’s favorite flower), and she had a tank top on (that were showing her burn marks but she didn’t care), with some high waisted jeans, with just some boots.**

**It was different from what she was wearing most of the time.**

**“No. We’re not going anywhere. I just decided to just dress differently today.” AJ replied as she closed her locker door.**

**AJ turned her head to see Morgan walking over towards the two girls, and holy fuck she looked completely awful.**

**Morgan’s hair was strung out, there were bags holding her eyes up, her skin was actually a different color, how her lips were the color blue, same thing with her fingertips, and she had balls of sweat rolling down her face. AJ saw how she was breathing hard, and she could hear how shallow it was getting.**

**_Is this what I think it is?_ ** **AJ thought**

**“Morgan?” AJ asked as she walked over to the girl, who’s eyes were drooping close and opening again.**

**She didn’t even know AJ was right in front of her, until AJ snapped her fingers in her face, which had got her attention.**

**“Huh? What?” Morgan asked in a slurred voice**

**AJ knew what this was, and this is what she was afraid of.**

**“Shit.” AJ whispered to herself and she turned to MJ, “Call Peter and Ned. Also call 911.” AJ told her and MJ was confused.**

**“What? Why?” MJ asked her**

**“Because, she’s overdosing.” AJ said and then all of a sudden she heard a thud, and she looked back over to see Morgan had fallen to the ground, and people looked over to see what was happening.**

**“Shit!” AJ yelled and she got down on the floor and she checked to see if she was breathing. She was. But barely. “MJ, call 911!” AJ yelled and MJ nodded, pulling out her phone, calling the ambulance.**

**AJ turned Morgan on her side in case she just starts throwing up, so she won’t choke on her own vomit.**

**“Holy shit, what’s happening?” Ned asked as him and Peter came running up.**

**Peter heard that someone had collapsed from a drug overdose (well at least that’s what they heard from AJ), and Peter got really worried that it was AJ, even though he knows she was clean.**

**“She’s overdosing.” Peter said before AJ could even open her mouth**

**“Is this what it looks like?” Ned asked as Morgan started throwing up, and AJ patted at her back, so she could get it out.**

**“Yeah.” AJ answered**

**“Ambulance should be here in like five minutes.” MJ said as she came back to the group**

**AJ looked over to see just a group of people staring at the five.**

**AJ stood up from Morgan and just stared at them, “What are you people staring at? This ain’t none of your business! Get the fuck out of here!” AJ yelled and the crowd had scurried off, because after they saw AJ knock Morgan on her ass that one day, they were kind of scared of her.**

**A couple of teachers came out to see what was happening. Even Principal Morita.**

**“What’s going on?” Principal Morita asked**

**“My friend here is having a drug overdose.” AJ said and when he heard drug overdose, he immediately pulled the four kids away from Morgan.**

**“What the fuck --”**

**“Shut it. I’m gonna have a word with you four.” Principal Morita said**

**_Oh great_ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**The paramedics came running in, checking Morgan’s vitals and her pulse. Once they got that checked, they lifted her up on a gurney, putting a IV drip in her arm, and rushing her out of the school hallway and into the ambulance.**

**When the ambulance drove off with their sirens running, Principal Morita looked back at the four kids who were standing next to each other just staring at him.**

**“You four, my office, now.”**

**_Well, this is gonna be fun,_ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**☽☽☽**

**As the other three were done with their interviews AJ was still waiting for the principal to call her in. She was seriously bored. She was pacing back and forth, biting at her nails. She was also worried for Morgan, and if she was okay or not.**

**“Avery Jones Evans.” Principal Morita called and she looked over**

**“It’s AJ.” AJ corrected but it looked like he really didn’t care.**

**“In my office.” He said to her**

**AJ walked inside the room, and Principal Morita shut the door, and AJ sat down in a chair.**

**“You’re best friends with Morgan, right?” He asked her**

**“Well we were.” AJ told him**

**“So did you know she had a drug problem?” Morita asked her and she nodded**

**“Yeah. I did.” AJ responded**

**“You didn’t try to get her any help? Seeming as you had a history with drugs in the past.” Morita told her, and AJ just felt herself tense up and anger started to bubble up.**

**That is NONE of his business.**

**“I’m sorry, but that is none of your business. And I tried to help her. She wouldn’t listen to me. So I just gave up on her. Besides, why would I help the person who was manipulating me and manipulating Peter? She set herself up for failure. I warned her many times, not to end up where I ended up and she didn’t care. So if you’re looking to blame me, then you’re not a very good principal.” AJ told the man and he was just in shock**

**“Did you know that she was having problems at home?” He asked her**

**“No. She never told me anything. All she did was make me suffer. She blurted my past to kids who went to school here. She made me think that Peter was cheating on me. And she spread lies about me to him. So no. She never said anything to me.” AJ told the man in front of her**

**“So you had no idea that she was being abused by her mother?”**

**AJ was just shocked at what the principal had told her. Morgan never told her anything about what was going on with her. All Morgan wanted to do is to have AJ suffer and have her breakdown.**

**“No. She never told me anything.” AJ told the man for the third time**

**“Alright, Miss Evans, you could go now.”**

**AJ stood up from the chair and she walked out of the room, and walked out into the hall, and she saw Peter, MJ, and Ned waiting for her.**

**“I wanna go.” AJ said and they nodded**

**AJ walked over to Peter, and she had tears starting to roll down her face, as Peter wrapped his arm around her, and hugged her tightly, as the four friends started to walk out of the school building.**

**What’s the point of going to class? They were in the principal’s office since school had started, besides they were excused from all their classes anyway.**

**AJ was just thinking about what the principal told her. Why couldn’t Morgan tell her that she was being abused by her mother? AJ could’ve helped her, but no, she had to go and be vindictive towards her.**

**_Why couldn't she tell me?_ ** **AJ thought**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 14!!!**

**Yeahhhh now you know why Morgan is such a bitch, she’s getting abused by her mother. . . I still hate her character tho haha (but I will probably make her a little bit better, well hopefully make her a little bit better, she’s still gonna be a bitch but a little less vindictive). Yeah I feel bad for her. She just needs someone to help her, but she pushed people away, so no one could help her.**

**Alright, there are only 4 more chapters left!!!**

**I’m so excited for the third book, because it’s based off the second Spider-Man movie which is my favorite movie of 2019!!**

**Then this series will go on hold until the third movie is out (DAMN YOU COVID!!! GO AWAY SO I COULD GO AND SEE THE THIRD SPIDER-MAN MOVIE!! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!!)**

**But anywayyyy, I’m so so so so so excited for the last four chapters!!**

**A lot of shit is going to go down in these last four chapters, just to let you know.**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	17. 15

**"𝐄𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐬 𝐈'𝐦 𝐢𝐧 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝"**

**-Third Person-**

**⚠THIS CHAPTER WILL INVOLVE ARGUMENTS⚠**

***SAME DAY***

**The four teens were in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for the news on Morgan. It was like four PM now, but they still haven’t come back with any news.**

**“Does Morgan have any family she could live with?” Peter asked AJ and AJ sighed softly**

**Morgan’s mother has been charged and arrested for child abuse and sentenced to ten years in prison.**

**“Her father wasn’t in her life much, he died in a car crash while I was in rehab. Both of her parents are only children. The only family she really has is her older brother, who lives in Brooklyn.” AJ said and Peter nodded, placing a loose strand of hair, back behind her ear.**

**“The flower you have in your hair is pretty. What kind is it?” Peter asked, changing the subject, so that AJ can get her mind off of this.**

**AJ turned to him with a small smile on her face, and said “It’s a gladiolus. It was my mother’s favorite flower. Every time my dad would get her flowers, it was always be gladiolus. So now it’s kind of become my favorite flower, because it reminds me of her.”**

**Peter smiled at what she said, and he wrapped his arm around her, and she leaned into his shoulder, as she felt herself starting to get really tired. This day has drained her completely.**

**“Wake me up, when a doctor comes.” AJ told Peter and he nodded**

**☽☽☽**

**It’s been about two hours, and MJ and Ned had left about thirty minutes ago, and it was just AJ and Peter who were waiting in the room for Morgan.**

**“Anyone here for Morgan Edwards?” A doctor called**

**Peter looked over to see the doctor, and he looked back to his sleeping girlfriend, and he shook her awake.**

**“AJ.” Peter said softly**

**“Hmmm . . .” AJ hummed softly as she opened her eyes**

**“The doctor is here.” Peter told AJ and she nodded as she yawned and she stood up from the couch her and Peter were sitting on and she walked over to the doctor. AJ realized it was the same doctor she had when she had her overdose.**

**“How is Morgan?” AJ asked**

**“She’s going to be fine, AJ. She had a lot more troubles than you did, so that’s why it took so long, but we pumped her stomach, and we have her on some fluids. She’s awake and you could go and see her.” The doctor told her and AJ nodded as the doctor walked off from her.**

**“You want to go up together?” Peter asked her and AJ looked over to him and she shook her head.**

**“No. I won’t be up there long. Wait for me will you?” AJ asked**

**Peter nodded, and she walked over to him, and she placed a quick kiss to his lips, before she had decided to walk up to Morgan’s room.**

**☽☽☽**

**AJ walked inside the room, and she saw Morgan sitting up in her bed, looking down at her lap. This feels like a very familiar scene, with what happened to AJ and Peter, but this time it’s AJ and Morgan, and the roles have reversed this time.**

**“What were you thinking?” AJ asked Morgan**

**Morgan looked up at her with this glare on her face.**

**“Oh, like you’re any better, you overdosed twice.” Morgan told AJ and AJ totally felt her anger boil up.**

**“You have NO right to say that shit to me. Especially after what you pulled with me and Peter. Sure, I was irritable. Sure, I was downright nasty to people. But, I would never, and I mean NEVER manipulate someone to make them suffer. What the fuck is wrong with you?” AJ snapped**

**“I wanted to die, AJ! My mother was putting me through a living hell! You were supposed to be there for me, and then you left for New York, when I needed you most. And then you didn’t have the decency to call for the past two years. I wanted you to suffer. I wanted you to go through what I went through.” Morgan said to AJ**

**“How? My mother’s dead.” AJ said to her**

**“The emotional manipulation is how I wanted you to suffer. It seemed like it worked, for the most part.” Morgan told AJ**

**“Oh my god, Morgan, you could’ve gone to me for help, instead of using me and Peter as your little manipulation device!” AJ yelled as she felt herself get more angry at her.**

**“How could you use your best friend as someone to manipulate. I thought you were better than that. I guess you weren’t.” AJ continued**

**“Well, if you could’ve called once in the past two years, then maybe none of this would’ve happened!” Morgan yelled**

**“I was going through shit too! I was fresh out of rehab, found out my parents had divorced while I was in there, and then I’m in a car on the way to Queens! I lost my mother on a boat! I watched her fall off! You know how traumatizing that is? Watching your own mother die? But you know who was there for me the whole time? Peter! The boy you tried to manipulate and turn against me. He has always been there when things go bad! And you know what you did? You nearly ruined our relationship! Live with that, Morgan Edwards. I tried to help you, and you wouldn’t listen to me or try. So, you’re on your own. I’m sorry, but that’s just the way it is.” Morgan was shocked at AJ’s rant, and even more shocked when she saw her walk out.**

**Morgan was left there, reflecting on what she did to AJ and what she did to Peter. She still really liked Peter . . . a lot, but there was obviously no way that Peter was ever going to like her after what she did, not even romantically, just platonically.**

**Well, he did say that she was dead to him.**

**“Ugh~ what do I do?” Morgan asked herself**

**☽☽☽**

**AJ walked back out into the waiting room, where Peter was sitting on his phone, waiting for her to come back out, just like he said he will.**

**AJ smiled softly, and she walked over to him.**

**Peter looked up to her, and he turned off his phone, and stood up to look at her.**

**“Well, how’d it go?” Peter asked her, and AJ just hugged him tightly.**

**“I’m so tired. I’m so tired of it, Peter. All I wanted was my old life to just disappear, but it keeps on fucking hurting me. I can never escape from it.” AJ said softly, as tears left her eyes and made way down her cheeks.**

**Peter sighed softly and he hugged her back.**

**“AJ, you can’t escape your past. It sucks, I know, but it’s the truth. No matter what, your past is going to catch up with you.” Peter told her and AJ sighed softly, and she looked up to Peter.**

**“You won’t leave me right? Promise me you’ll never go.” AJ whispers**

**Peter smiled softly, and he placed his forehead against hers.**

**“I promise.” Peter whispered back**

**Peter knows he shouldn’t have promised her that, because no one knows what could happen next in life, but he really didn’t want to worry her. As much as she really didn’t want to admit it, AJ is so damaged that she needs promises like that.**

**AJ also knows that she shouldn't have made Peter promise her that, but she just really needs it at this very moment, because she is just so tired of it all, and really wants to just end it. But hearing Peter make that promise made her feel more happy.**

**“Come on, let’s go home. You’re probably exhausted.” Peter said**

**“Don’t you have patrol today?” AJ asked and Peter sighed**

**“I’ll be there after patrol, alright?” Peter asked and AJ nodded**

**“Of course. You’re always there.” AJ said to him**

**The two made their way out of the hospital, and as AJ looked up to the building, in one of the windows, she could see Morgan just staring right up at her, making her sigh softly.**

**AJ looked back over Peter, and she decided to not look back at the hospital building, no matter how bad she really wanted to.**

**No matter how hard it was, she didn’t look back.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 15!!!**

**So yeahhh I’m literally typing up chapters as quickly as I can, because it’s 7pm here, and I’m trying to get this story done haha!!**

**But yeah there are only three more chapters left of Control, until the third book, which I will probably publish the next day.**

**Yeah, I’m just excited for the next three chapters, because this is where shit really hits the fan big time!!**

**These last chapters are going to be so fun for me to write!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	18. 16

**"𝐈'𝐦 𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞𝐬."**

**-Third Person-**

**⚠THIS CHAPTER WILL INVOLVE BLOOD⚠**

**Peter was on his daily patrol for Spider-Man, while AJ was walking home from school. AJ wasn’t really feeling good that day, so she decided to just walk home by herself while Peter was doing his job, watching out for the neighborhood, like a ‘Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man’ should be.**

**AJ had her earbuds in as she was walking down the sidewalk, and as she was about to walk by an abandoned alleyway, she felt herself getting grabbed and pushed up against the wall.**

**AJ winced when she felt the brick come in contact with her back. She also hit her head against the wall, so that’s gonna leave a bump on her head, for sure.**

**_What the fuck is this,_ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**“Give me your money.” The person said, as he had a gun pressed to her stomach**

**“I don’t have anything.” AJ said to the guy, but the guy pressed the gun deeper into her stomach**

**“Bullshit, I know you have something.”**

**“Let me go.” AJ demanded, feeling deja vu pass over, as she remembers the same thing happening to her, after her first day of Midtown. That was her first introduction to Peter as Spider-Man.**

**She was hoping Peter would come and save her again.**

**“I don’t think that’s going to happen.” The man said gruffly**

**“Let me go!” AJ yelled as she pushed the guy back, and the guy had accidentally shot off the gun, shooting AJ straight into the gut.**

**AJ felt the adrenaline rush through her veins that she didn’t even feel herself get shot, because she took off running, and the guy raised his gun, and shot it off again, this time getting her shoulder, but she still didn’t feel it because she was running for her life.**

**☽☽☽**

**When AJ finally got away from that alleyway, she stopped to look to see her shirt drenched in blood on her side. She looked over to her shoulder, and it was also drenched in blood.**

**“Shit.” AJ whispered to herself**

**AJ had to keep walking to her house, so she can stitch this up, hoping her grandma wasn’t home. But the thing is, she doesn’t even know if she can make it to her apartment, from how much blood she lost.**

**But she’s going to try.**

**☽☽☽**

**AJ keeps stumbling forward as she almost passes out from the blood loss, but she’s still trying to make it to her apartment.**

**She was nearly there.**

**When she had finally seen her apartment complex into view, she was cheering silently, but then she frowned when she saw Peter sitting on the steps to get in.**

**_Crap!_ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**AJ’s legs had finally given up and she went down to the floor.**

**Peter saw that happen, and he stood up and he ran over to AJ. When he got to AJ, he saw that she was covered in blood, and he got really worried.**

**“AJ, what happened?” Peter asked, as he lifted her up into his arms**

**“Some jackass shot me . . . twice.” AJ groaned in pain**

**“And you couldn’t call me?” Peter asked her, as he saw that she was turning really pale, and her breathing was getting shallow, from the tremendous amount of blood loss.**

**“I didn’t want to bother you. I thought I could just go home and stitch this up, but life doesn’t go the way you always want it.” AJ said to him as she kept wincing from the pain.**

**“Okay, AJ, I’m gonna call 911, please keep your eyes open, alright?” Peter said to his girlfriend, and she didn’t know if she could really wait for an ambulance to come and get her.**

**The blood loss was really causing her eyes to droop close, because she was so exhausted.**

**_Is this how I’m gonna die? Two gunshots to my body? That sucks!_ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**Peter came back to her, and he saw how her breathing was turning rapid now, and he saw beads of sweat rolling down her pale skin.**

**Peter took her back into his arms, and she started to shake slightly. Peter felt her skin, and she was so cold, that it was starting to scare Peter a little -- who was he kidding, he was terrified at this moment.**

**He thought he would never have to deal with a moment like this ever again, but here he is, two years later in the same exact position.**

**“Don’t worry, AJ. The ambulance is on it’s way. You’re gonna be fine.” Peter reassured her, and she kept dozing on and off, but she still managed to hear what Peter had said to her.**

**“I don’t think I can wait for an ambulance.” AJ said**

**“No. No. No, don’t say that. You’re gonna be okay. Don’t you dare close your eyes, Avery Jones Maria Evans.” Peter demanded**

**AJ laughed quietly, “What did I say about my full name there Peter Benjamin Parker?” AJ joked**

**Peter felt tears well up in his eyes, as he heard the ambulance pull up finally, and he looked over to them, and he saw the paramedics running out of the vehicle.**

**Peter looked back to AJ, and he saw that her eyes were closed, and he widened his eyes, as he felt his heart just drop to his stomach.**

**“AJ?” Peter called and he tried to shake her awake, but she wasn’t responding.**

**Peter just felt himself start to freak out a little bit, when the paramedic pulled Peter away from her. Peter was calling out to AJ, as he started to cry his eyes out, as they pulled AJ onto the gurney as quick as possible and into the ambulance and they drove off with the sirens ringing.**

**Peter was left standing there in front of AJ’s apartment building, and he looked down at his hands and they were covered in AJ’s blood, and he looked over to the place where she layed and it was also covered in her blood.**

**_What am I going to do?_ ** **Peter thought to himself**

**☽☽☽**

**Peter was at the hospital, waiting for the news on AJ. AJ’s grandma had driven him over there, as she was waiting for the news on her granddaughter. MJ and Ned had shown up as well. May also showed up to check to see if Peter was okay (which he wasn’t -- well physically; yes. Emotionally; nope, not at all).**

**The shocking thing was, Morgan also showed up as well, and MJ almost launched at her to beat her ass, but she held herself back. Thankfully, or else it would’ve been a mess, trying to keep those two from killing each other.**

**They’ve been there for about four hours, and there was still nothing on AJ. Peter was starting to get worried that AJ was going to die, but he still had to keep hope up. Maybe she was taken in just in time. Maybe. Just maybe. That’s all he could hope for. Is just maybe.**

**Peter looked down at his hands, and saw the dry blood on them, and he just couldn’t stand to look at them anymore, so he stood up and he walked himself over to the bathroom that was in the waiting room.**

**Morgan watched him walk off, and he could only feel bad for him. Sure, those two haven’t got off on the best foot, but she still cares for him, whether it’s romantically or platonically.**

**Peter walked inside the bathroom, and he closed the door and locked it. He flipped on the light switch, and he switched on the faucet of the sink, and he tried to wash the blood off his hands.**

**The thing was; it wasn’t coming off.**

**Peter got hand soap on his hands and he scrubbed the soap all over his hands, trying to get the blood off of his hands, but it still wasn’t coming off. Peter switched the sink off, and he looked up at himself in the mirror. He looked terrible.**

**His eyes were bloodshot from crying, while there were dry tears staining his cheeks, his hair was a mess, and he just looked so tired.**

**Peter backed himself into the wall, and he slid down, put his knees against his chest, and started to cry into his arms.**

**Peter knew that AJ wouldn’t want him to cry, but he really couldn’t help it. He was scared. He was scared that he was going to lose the love of his life. . . again. The amount of times he almost lost her, is just so sickening for him.**

**But he just can’t let her go. He needs her. She needs him. They need each other.**

**“Please live, AJ. Please.” Peter cried softly**

***TO BE CONTINUED***

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 16!!!**

**I was supposed to get this up last night, but I was honestly really tired. I got like chapters 9-15 up in one day, I got like 6 chapters up in one day. It’s a good thing that this book is almost over, so I really don’t have to publish that many chapters today.**

**But yeahhh AJ gets another near death experience woohoo (I love being evil to my characters haha if you couldn’t tell; um hi I’m Raelee and I love being evil to my characters.)**

**There are only three more chapters left of Control, until we move onto the third book!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	19. 17

**"𝐉𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐫𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐈 𝐚𝐦 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠"**

**-Third Person-**

**⚠THIS CHAPTER WILL INVOLVE DEATH⚠**

**After Peter’s little break down in the bathroom, he was sitting on the couch, just waiting for the news on AJ, as like another two hours had passed. Peter was kind of getting impatient now.**

**He just wants to know if she was okay, or not. That’s all he wanted. That’s all he needed. He just wanted to know if she was okay, so he could sleep soundly at night.**

**As Peter was almost dozing off, the doctor had walked in the waiting room.**

**“Family of Avery Jones Evans?”**

**Peter’s eyes shot open, and he stood up, at the same time AJ’s grandmother stood up.**

**“How is she?” AJ’s grandma asked the doctor**

**The doctor sighed softly, and Peter just felt start to beat fast. There were only two things he could say “she’s going to be okay” or “I’m sorry, we did the best we could do”. Peter hoped it was the first option, and not the latter.**

**“She’s lucky to be alive.” The doctor said and Peter just felt himself release a breath of relief, as he sat down back in the chair, “From the amount of blood she lost, she should’ve been dead. We gave her a couple of blood transfusions, after we got the two bullets out of her. She was also lucky those bullets went clean through or else she would’ve been in trouble. But, we don’t know when she’s going to wake up for right now.” The doctor said**

**_She’s in a coma?_ ** **Peter thought to himself**

**“Is she in a medically induced coma?” Morgan asked**

**“No, she’s not. She’s not in a coma at all. We just don’t know when she is going to wake up.” The doctor told her**

**“Can we see her?” MJ asked**

**“Yes, you may, but only one at a time.” The doctor answered**

**“Peter.” AJ’s grandmother called and Peter looked up to her**

**“You want to go see her?” She asked him**

**Peter doesn’t think he could stand to see her hooked up to wires, just laying there, motionless. He doesn’t think he would be able to take it.**

**“I’m good.” Peter said as he shook his head**

**“Are you sure, sweetie?” May asked him and tears welled up in his eyes**

**“Y-yeah.” Peter stuttered**

**“It’s okay, May. He could come and see her tomorrow, when everything has calmed down.” AJ’s grandmother told May**

**“Alright.” May nodded**

**“We can go and visit her tomorrow, Peter, how does that sound?” MJ asked him and he nodded slightly**

**“A-alright.” Peter stuttered**

**The four teens (and May), decided to walk out of the hospital, while AJ’s grandmother went up to go see her, and Peter couldn’t get the sight of AJ’s lifeless look out of his head.**

**☽☽☽**

***THE NEXT DAY***

**Peter was gonna stop at his apartment before he went over to go and visit AJ. He really didn't want to carry his backpack with him all over the place in the hospital. Peter walked inside his room, and he saw a box sitting on his bed, it also had writing on it, that said;**

**‘You may want this now. We need your help, kid - TS’**

**Peter was confused, and he walked over and opened the box and he saw it was the iron spider suit. Peter widened his eyes and he took it out of the box, and just put it on.**

**_It smells like a new car in here,_ ** **Peter thought to himself**

**But then he looked back at the box, and it said that, Tony, needed his help. Help with what? What exactly was happening?**

**Whatever was happening seemed to be important, if Tony needed him. He can just go and help them, and then he could go and visit AJ. It’s no problem. Right? Hopefully it was no problem.**

**What poor Peter didn’t know is that he wasn’t going to be able to visit AJ.**

**☽☽☽**

**Peter had kept his suit on, and all he needed to do was push a button, to activate it (luckily). So he was going to go and visit AJ, before he went and helped Tony with whatever he needed.**

**It was just for a few minutes -- maybe like five to ten minutes max. She was probably awake, by now and he really didn’t want to tire her out, in case she was awake.**

**Peter saw the others walking over to him, and he sighed softly.**

**He was so lucky that he had friends like them, because he doesn’t know if he could visit AJ alone. So he was glad that they were going to visit AJ with him.**

**“Hey, loser, you ready to go and visit, AJ?” MJ asked him**

**Peter nodded and as the four teenagers were about to take their first step, a car had come swerving into the sidewalk in front of them, almost running into them. They backed up as they saw the car was halfway on the curb, and halfway on the road.**

**“What the hell?” MJ asked in just plain confusion**

**“Who the fuck doesn’t know how to drive?” Morgan asked in anger, and she walked over to the car, and she looked inside and she saw no one was in the car. Morgan furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, as she saw the car was empty, like it drove itself over to them.**

**_What the hell?_ ** **Morgan thought to herself**

**“Huh, that’s weird.” Morgan said in confusion**

**“What?” Ned asked her, and Morgan looked up to the other three**

**“There’s no one in here.” Morgan replied**

**Peter furrowed his eyebrows and he looked over to see people who were walking down the street, start disappearing. He saw that they were turning into dust, before they disappeared, and that just made him confused on what was happening here.**

**_What the hell?_ ** **Peter thought to himself**

**“Am I crazy, or did those people just suddenly disappear?” MJ asked**

**“I saw it too.” Peter responded**

**“Uh, guys, we might have a problem.” Morgan said and Peter and the others looked over to her, and they saw that her body was turning into dust.**

**“What the hell is happening to you, Morgan?” Ned asked**

**“I don’t know.” Morgan said and then she just vanished completely**

**If this was happening to his friends (well minus Morgan)then this had to be happening to AJ as well.**

**“AJ.” Peter muttered, and he looked over to MJ and Ned, but they turned out to be already gone, leaving Peter alone.**

**Peter started to feel the same thing happen to him, and he really just wanted to be with AJ at this very moment. Peter fell down to the ground, as he felt himself fade into dust, with AJ on his mind the whole time.**

**☽☽☽**

**At the hospital, AJ had already woken up to an empty room, and she was confused. She was hoping that her boyfriend or her friends would come and see her. She saw that her door was open, and she looked over to see people start to disappear, by turning into dust.**

**_What the hell?_ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**The machine next to AJ started to beep faster, and AJ looked over to it and looked back at herself and she saw that she was turning into dust like what she saw in the hallway.**

**The last thing she heard was the machine flatline before she completely disappeared with the thought of Peter on her mind.**

***TO BE CONTINUED***

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 17!!!**

**Yeah I know that this chapter is very short (shorter than the others) but the next chapter is going to be the longest chapter ever!!!**

**There is only one more chapter left of Control before we move onto the third book, which is called Graveyard (I told you I’ll say the third book’s name on the second to last chapter)**

**The last chapter is probably gonna take me so long to write haha!! Like the last chapter of Gasoline did, oh god I really hope not. But I’m so excited for the last chapter!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	20. 18

**"𝐈𝐭'𝐬 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐝, 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭. 𝐈𝐭'𝐬 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫 𝐬𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐩𝐞𝐧, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫 𝐬𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐝. 𝐒𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐩𝐫𝐚𝐲𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐚𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐬𝐰𝐞𝐫, 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐩𝐫𝐚𝐲𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰. 𝐖𝐞'𝐫𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐠𝐨"**

**-Third Person-**

**⚠THIS CHAPTER WILL INVOLVE DEATH⚠**

***FIVE YEARS LATER***

**The remaining Avengers that weren’t affected by the snap, like Thor, Tony, Steve, Clint, Rhodey, Bruce, Scott, Rocket, and Natasha, had decided to go back in time to reverse what Thanos had done by wiping out fifty percent of the universe.**

**Natasha had sacrificed herself to get one of the stones, so that the others could bring all the people back, like Peter and AJ.**

**When Bruce snapped his fingers reversing it, Clint got a phone call from his wife, signaling that it had worked, but sadly Thanos had caught back up with them.**

**Tony, Steve, and Thor went to fight off Thanos, while the others were stuck in the Avengers compound that was gone to hell. As the three were beaten down, as the three of them couldn’t beat him on their own, Thanos had sent his army down to Earth.**

**Steve slowly gets back to his feet. With a fierce determination, he tightens his broken shield to his arm and stands against Thanos' giant army alone. Suddenly, a crackling comes in on his communicator.**

**“Hey, Cap, you read me?” A voice of Sam Wilson had rung through his ears, the voice he hasn’t heard in five years.**

**Steve stops and looks around**

**“Cap, it's Sam. Can you hear me?” Sam asked**

**A yellow portal begins to form behind him.**

**“On your left.” Sam said**

**Steve looks behind to see the portal on his left side. Three figures step through; Okoye, Shuri, and Black Panther, fully restored and ready to fight. Steve and the revived Wakandans share a look when Sam zooms in from above in his Falcon armor. As he does, there are dozens of more portals opening up all around the battlefield.**

**Through one of these, Doctor Strange descends in. He is joined by Drax, Mantis, Star Lord, and Spider-Man (who had woken up on the sidewalk in Queens when Doctor Strange told him to join in). Everyone watches in confusion and awe as more and more heroes arrive from all corners of the universe, all backed up with forces of their own including Black Panther and his Wakandan army, Valkyrie and the Asgardians, Wong and the Masters of the Mystic Arts and several Ravager ships. Amongst the throngs of heroes, Bucky, Groot, the Scarlet Witch, the Wasp, and Pepper Potts (clad in her own iron suit) arrive.**

**Nearly every hero has magically been transported to the battlefield to face Thanos' hordes.**

**“Is that everyone?” Doctor Strange asked Wong**

**“What, you wanted more?” Wong asked him**

**Giant-Man emerges from the rubble of the Avengers facility with Professor Hulk, War Machine, and Rocket. The Avengers, Guardians, Wakandans, Asgardians, and Ravagers take up battle positions. The heroes standing across Thanos' forces.**

**“AVENGERS” Steve yelled and he held up his hand summoning Thor’s hammer Mjolnir “assemble”**

**Thor makes a battle cry, as does Black Panther and the heroes charge. Thanos raises his sword towards them, commanding his army to charge as well. Then both sides collide.**

**Tony Stark is seen fighting some of Thanos' army. But Cull Obsidian punches him to the ground, then Giant-Man stomps him flat and Peter runs to Tony.**

**“Hey! Holy cow! You will not believe what's been going on. I don’t even know what was going on. I was going to visit AJ in the hospital, and I got all dusty. I must've passed out, Because I woke up in the same place. But some guy named Doctor Strange was there, right? He was like, “It's been five years. Come on, they need us.” And then he started doing the yellow sparkly thing –”**

**“He did? Oh, God.” Tony muttered**

**“What are you doing?” Peter asked**

**Tony hugs Peter, making him shocked, but he hugs Tony back.**

**“Oh, this is nice.” Peter said**

**☽☽☽**

**Clint is now running with the gauntlet trying to keep it away from Thanos’ army.**

**“Cap, what do you want me to do with this damn thing?” Clint asked Steve**

**“Get those stones as far away as possible!” Steve exclaimed but Bruce had other ideas**

**“No! We need to get them back where they came from.” Bruce stated**

**“No way to get them back. Thanos destroyed the quantum tunnel.” Tony stated**

**“Hold on!” Scott exclaimed as he shrinks to normal size and pulls out a remote. “That wasn't our only time machine.”**

**Scott presses the button, which activates Luis's van's Horn with the song La Cucaracha, which is heard from afar. Hearing so, Cap goes to higher ground.**

**“Anyone see an ugly, brown van up there?” Steve asked**

**“Yes! But you're not gonna like where it's parked!” Valkyrie exclaimed**

**“Scott, how long you need to get that thing working?” Tony asked him**

**“Maybe ten minutes.” Scott responded**

**“Get it started. We'll get the stones to you.” Steve said**

**“We're on it, Cap.” Hope said to Steve**

**Scott and Hope share a look and they shrink. Scott grabs Hope, and they fly to the van.**

**☽☽☽**

**As Peter was fighting off stuff the best he could, all he could really think about was AJ. Was she alive? Was she okay? Did she even come back from the snap or did she grow older and leave him behind? Those thoughts were running through his head.**

**Peter looked up to see Black Panther in trouble and he had the gauntlet in his hand. “I got it!” Peter yelled, and the gauntlet was thrown to him and then was surrounded by the Chitauri.**

**_Oh this is just great,_ ** **Peter thought to himself**

**“Activate Instant Kill!” Peter exclaimed**

**The Robotic Spider Legs come out of his back, stabbing the Chitauri.**

**_Whoa, that’s awesome!_ ** **Peter thoughts yelled**

**☽☽☽**

**Peter is still battling the Chitauri, as there was fire coming down from the sky, and Peter was starting to get a little bit overwhelmed with how much there was.**

**“I got this. I got this! Okay, I don't got this.” Peter said “Help! Somebody, help!” Peter called**

**“Hey, Queens, heads up.” Steve said**

**Steve throws Mjolnir, and Peter shoots a web and glides along, then Pepper catches him.**

**“Hang on. I got you, kid.” Pepper said to him, and then dropped him on Valkyrie's Pegasus.**

**“Hey! Nice to meet you– OH, MY GOD!” Peter yelled**

**The cannons knocked Peter off the Pegasus, and he rolled into a ditch with the gauntlet in his hand, and he shielded himself so that the cannons wouldn’t hit him. All he could think about was AJ as he shielded himself from the firing cannons. Then they turn to face something in the sky as all the cannons start shooting at something.**

**“What the hell is this?” Sam asked**

**“F.R.I.D.A.Y., what are they firing at?” Tony asked his AI of his suit**

**“Something just entered the upper atmosphere.” FRIDAY said**

**A bright light of thundering energy comes surging down as Carol Danvers flies through the ship, and it results in an explosion and the ship crash-landing in the lake.**

**“Oh, yeah!” Rocket cheered**

**“Danvers, we need an assist here.” Steve said to the lady that was flying in the sky**

**Scott finally had activated the Quantum Tunnel so that Thanos and his army could go back to where they came from.**

**Carol Danvers lands near Peter who was still in the ditch, weirdly hugging the gauntlet with his body, staring up at the lady with just wide eyes, as he didn’t know what was really happening.**

**“Hi. I'm– Peter Parker.” Peter introduced himself**

**“Hey, Peter Parker. You got something for me?” Carol asked him**

**Peter stood up from the ground, and he passed her the gauntlet, “I don't know how you're gonna get it through all that.” Peter told her, as he saw Thanos’ army running towards them.**

**Wanda arrives, Valkyrie flying on her Pegasus as she arrives.**

**“Don't worry.” Wanda told Peter**

**“She's got help.” Okoye said**

**Pepper lands next to Okoye, followed by Mantis, Shuri, the Wasp, 2014 Gamora and Nebula. Thanos' army charges while the women help Carol go through the Outriders, Sakaarans and Chitauri. 2014 Gamora takes out a gorilla, while Okoye takes out Corvus Glaive. Wanda and Valkyrie destroy two leviathans.**

**Carol then starts flying towards the van with the Gauntlet, flying past enemies and going through enemy blockades that are in her way with ease. Thanos, seeing this, starts running to Carol Danvers, but is stopped by Pepper, Shuri and The Wasp, who blast him backwards.**

**Thanos, after seeing Carol fly past him, throws his double sword at the van, destroying it and the quantum realm tunnel, throwing Carol backwards and losing her grip on the Gauntlet, which falls to the ground.**

**Doctor Strange steadies the water after the explosion. In the final brawl for the Stark Gauntlet, Tony moves one of Thanos' enemies aside and sees the Gauntlet. He runs to get it, but sees Thanos, who Tony tackles. Thanos smacks Tony away, knocking him out.**

**Then Thor arrives with Stormbreaker and 2013 Mjolnir in an attempt to pin Thanos' arm down, with assistance from Captain America. However, Thanos overpowers them and knocks them both out.**

**After picking up the Gauntlet, Carol arrives, punching away at Thanos while he is holding the Gauntlet. She keeps punching him, but Thanos grabs her by the arm and flings her away.**

**Thanos puts on the gauntlet, gamma radiation from the stones eating at him as he tries to snap, but Carol arises again, and stops his fingers from snapping, opening up his hand similar to what Captain America did the first time. Thanos headbutts her, but it does nothing.**

**Just as Carol Danvers is gaining the upper hand by rising up and forcing Thanos onto his knees, Thanos pulls the Power Stone out of the Gauntlet and uses it in his free hand to hit Carol away.**

**Tony looks in question at Strange, who simply raises one finger, reminding him that the one win over Thanos he foresaw is now at risk. Or is it?**

**Tony nods.**

**Thanos puts the Power Stone back into the Gauntlet, yelling from the gamma radiation coursing through him, until Tony makes one last attack on Thanos, pulling on the Gauntlet before Thanos punches him away.**

**“I am– inevitable.” Thanos said**

**Thanos snaps his fingers, but nothing happens except a metallic "clink." He sees the Infinity Stones are missing. Tony has the stones on his own gauntlet, the gamma radiation coursing through him, to Thanos' shock.**

**“And I– am– Iron Man.” Tony says**

**Tony snaps his fingers with a loud "CLANG" and a blinding flash of white. Rocket fires at a Leviathan and before it devours him, it crumbles into ash. The Black Order starts crumbling to ash. T'Challa and Quill look around in surprise; Steve looks on in exhaustion, knowing that they have won. Thanos, in horror, looks around and sees his entire army disintegrate. He looks at Steve, who just stares at him. Thanos sits down and mourns before slowly being erased from existence himself.**

**Peter looked around at all the people who were disintegrating right before his eyes, and his mind was still on AJ, and how she was or even where she was. If she was even alive or okay.**

**The power of the gauntlet raw energy has left Tony’s entire right side fatally injured. He stumbles for a bit before his body collapses besides a pile of debris. Rhodey soon flies in and goes up to Tony to see his long time colleague and friend fading away. He bows his head, knowing the damage was done.**

**Peter swung in and he saw his mentor collapsed on the ground.**

**“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked**

**He runs up to his fallen mentor. Tears start to form in his eyes**

**“Hey– Mr. Stark? Can you hear me? It's Peter. Hey. We won, Mr. Stark– We won, Mr. Stark. We won. You did it, sir. You did it.” Peter said while his voice was wavering and tears were starting to make way out of his eyes.**

**Tony is unresponsive. Peter breaks down and hugs him.**

**“I'm sorry– Tony–” Peter sobbed**

**Peter is gently led aside to grieve. Pepper sits in front of the fading sight of her husband.**

**“Hey.” Pepper whispered**

**Tony is barely able to move his head, but manages to look Pepper in the eyes**

**“Hey Pep . . .” Tony whispers quietly**

**Pepper places her hand on Tony's Arc Reactor and Tony rests his hand on hers. Pepper takes a good look at Tony's fatal injuries.**

**“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” Pepper asked**

**“Life functions critical.” FRIDAY said**

**Tony smiles with tears in his eyes.**

**“Tony. Look at me.” Pepper said**

**She makes sure Tony gets a long look at her smiling face**

**“We're gonna be okay. You can rest now.” Pepper told him**

**With that acknowledgement, Tony's arc reactor flickers off for good. Pepper can no longer contain her grief and starts crying on his shoulder. Tony Stark, Iron Man, Earth's Best Defender, died. All the heroes gather, and kneel in honor of Tony.**

**☽☽☽**

**AJ woke up to just pure darkness, as her eyes haven’t come too yet, and she had no idea where she was or where anyone was. AJ’s eyes felt really itchy as if she had a cold or something. When AJ’s vision finally cleared up she looked down to see that she was wearing a hospital gown, the same one she was wearing like . . . she doesn’t know how long she’s been passed out. Ten minutes? An hour? How long has she been asleep?**

**AJ then looked over to see she was in the hospital, as she saw the EKG machine right next to her. Okay, so she’s in the hospital.**

**_Where is Peter?_ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**AJ was about to get up, but she saw an IV drip connected to her arm, and she had the nose thing on her.**

**“Fuck it.” AJ whispered, as she ripped the IV out of her arm, taking the nasal mask off her face, finally getting a chance to breathe.**

**AJ swung her legs out from the bed, and she stood up, and almost fell to the ground.**

**_What the hell happened? Last thing I remember is getting shot,_ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**She placed her hands on her wounds, but she couldn’t feel a thing. They were healed. Somehow. But that didn’t make any sense.**

**Whatever. It doesn’t matter now. She just needs to find Peter.**

**AJ started to walk out of her room, and she saw nurses and doctors looking around, as confused as AJ was. AJ walked right past them, and she started to make her way out of the building.**

**☽☽☽**

**When AJ walked out of the building, she looked up to the sky, and she saw how cloudy it looked. It’s so gloomy. AJ felt her bare feet start to get cold as she walked against the concrete.**

**“Peter?” AJ called as she tried to look for Peter**

**This all felt familiar. AJ looking for Peter, because she didn’t know where he was.**

**AJ looked ahead to see someone in a red and gold suit, and she thought it could be Peter, because the mask looked like a spider. It was probably the Iron Spider Suit that Tony made for him. The one he rejected just to be with her.**

**“Peter!” AJ called**

**The figure stopped and it stared at her. The mask went down, and the person was indeed Peter.**

**“Peter!” AJ yelled**

**AJ bolted off running to him, and he did the same thing.**

**The two met halfway, and AJ took a good look at her boyfriend. He looked bruised and bloody, and just straight beaten up. But he still looked beautiful in her eyes.**

**“Oh, sweetheart, what happened to your face?” AJ asked in a whisper**

**Peter then started to cry softly, and AJ frowned, and she hugged him tightly, and Peter then broke down sobbing again.**

**Even though it only felt like a short time since he has held her in his arms, it was five years since he saw her.**

**“I got you. Shhh, it’s okay.” AJ reassured**

**“He’s dead.” Peter whimpered and AJ was confused on what he meant.**

**“Who’s dead?” AJ asked as she pulled back from him, and she saw the tears pouring down her face, and they wouldn’t stop.**

**“Tony.” Peter said**

**AJ froze as he started crying again, and she pulled him back in her arms.**

**_What the hell happened?_ ** **AJ thought to herself**

**☽☽☽**

**AJ walked into her apartment, and she saw how it was empty. No one was in here. But it looked the same when she left it.**

**“Grandma?” AJ called**

**No response.**

**Peter had told AJ what happened, and she was just shocked. They were gone for five years? It sure only felt like a short amount of time. But it was five years. But they were back. Not even a day older than before.**

**AJ was wondering if her grandmother was a victim of the snap, but she couldn’t even get a response in the empty apartment.**

**AJ looked over to see the TV covered in dust. Which made AJ confused because her grandmother loved to keep things clean.**

**AJ looked around for her grandmother, but she couldn’t find her. She wasn’t a victim of the snap. She had died in the five years AJ was gone.**

**AJ felt tears roll down her face, as the only family she had left was gone. She had nowhere to go now.**

**AJ ran into her bedroom, and she saw the polaroid pictures she hung on her wall, just collecting dust. AJ sighed heavily as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and called Peter’s number.**

**‘AJ?’ Peter answered**

**“I need a place to stay.” AJ said simply**

**‘Of course. You don’t need to explain anything. May will understand.’ Peter told her and AJ just felt herself start to cry softly.**

**“T-thank you, Peter.” AJ thanked**

**She doesn’t know what she will do if Peter wasn’t in her life.**

**☽☽☽**

**It was time to go back to school. Since the snap happened, the school decided to have all the students who were Juniors, repeat the year again. AJ hates that she has to repeat two years of high school in a row, but this time it wasn’t really her fault.**

**“Hey, loser!” AJ heard MJ’s voice and that caused her to smile**

**AJ turned her head to see Ned and MJ standing in the hallway next to each other, and Peter and AJ made their ways to their friends, and they hugged them tightly.**

**“It’s good to see you.” AJ said to her**

**“You too loser.” MJ responded**

**“What about me?”**

**AJ heard Morgan’s voice and AJ let go of MJ and she looked over to Morgan, and she saw how she was holding on to her arm while she was looking down at the ground.**

**AJ shook her head with a smile on her face and she hugged Morgan tightly, which caught Morgan by surprise. She really didn’t know if AJ was gonna be mad at her from the last time they spoke -- which happened to be five years ago, when it only felt like three days ago.**

**“Alright, enough mushy emotional crap, let’s get to class.” AJ said as she pulled away from Morgan.**

**The other four teens nodded and laughed. The three teens walked ahead, while AJ and Peter were walking behind them, while they held on to each other’s hand.**

**AJ leaned her head against Peter’s arm as they followed the others.**

**This sure will have long term effects on AJ. Maybe Peter as well. But it will mostly be on AJ. Everything that she knew, basically just ran off without her, leaving her behind while she was stuck in 2018, while it’s the year 2023.**

**It’s going to be tough, but she hopes that she pulls through it.**

**☽☽☽**

**It was now Tony’s funeral, and all of the Avengers had shown up, even though AJ was just an ordinary human, she had shown up as well. AJ was in the cabin, sitting next to Pepper and Tony’s five year old daughter, Morgan, while Happy and Rhodey were watching a holographic message that Tony left.**

**“Everybody wants a happy ending, right? But it doesn't always roll that way. Maybe this time. I'm hoping if you play this back, it's in celebration. I hope families are reunited, I hope we get it back, and something like a normal version of the planet has been restored. If there ever was such a thing. God, what a world. Universe, now. If you told me ten years ago that we weren't alone, let alone, you know, to this extent, I mean, I wouldn't have been surprised. But come on, you know? The epic forces of darkness and light that have come into play. And, for better or worse, that's the reality Morgan's gonna have to find a way to grow up in.” Tony narrated**

**AJ sighed sadly, as she turned her head outside knowing that Peter was waiting outside for her, he couldn’t come inside to watch the message. He knew -- and she knew it would break him.**

**“So I thought I'd probably better record a little greeting... In the case of an untimely death on my part. I mean, not that, death at any time isn't untimely. This time travel thing that we're gonna try and pull off tomorrow, it's– it's got me scratching my head about the survivability of it all. That's the thing. Then again, that's the hero gig. Part of the journey is the end.” Tony said as he suddenly got up and walked towards the camera.**

**“What am I even trippin' for? Everything's gonna work out exactly the way it's supposed to.” Tony said, and he leaned down and smiled. He is looking straight at Morgan “I love you 3,000.”**

**The message ends and the hologram cuts out.**

**AJ sighed softly, and she stood up, “I’m gonna be outside, okay?” She told Pepper and she nodded at AJ.**

**AJ walked outside, and she walked over to Peter and May.**

**Pepper carries a wreath out of the house to an audience waiting outside for the intimate funeral. She lays the wreath on the lake. On top of the wreath is Tony's first arc reactor which Pepper had framed with the words "Proof That Tony Stark Has a Heart" back when Tony first became Iron Man.**

**AJ looked over to Peter and she saw how he was trying to hold in his tears. AJ wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and Peter placed his hand on top of hers.**

**☽☽☽**

**The funeral had ended, and everyone (apart from a few people) had decided to go back home, to just have a breather now. The world is going to take a long time to get back to normal, that’s for sure.**

**AJ dropped her blazer down on the bed that she was sharing with Peter, and she saw that he had her back turned to her, but since he was standing in front of a mirror, she could see his expression, and she sighed softly.**

**AJ walked over and she hugged him tightly.**

**“Promise me, you won’t leave me.” Peter said with a shaky voice**

**AJ looked up to see tears rolling down Peter’s face.**

**“I promise.” AJ whispered as she placed a kiss on his shoulder, and she buried her face in his neck, as she felt his body starting to shake, and hearing his sobs.**

**“We’ll be okay, Peter.” AJ whispered**

**Hopefully these two will be okay. Because these two are all they really have left. If one of them loses each other, then life is meaningless.**

**They just really need each other. That’s all that matters if they just have each other.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 18!!!**

**I know I said the longest chapter ever, but maybe just the longest chapter of this book haha!!**

**But yeah RIP Tony!!!**

**Also there was a little bit of Infinity War and Endgame in this story but it was just at the tail end, like I said!!**

**But anywayyyy this is the last chapter of Control before we move on to the third book which is called Graveyard!!!**

**I’m kinda iffy on how this book turned out -- I mean I love this book a lot, I just don’t feel like this book is as good as the first book. BUT! I’m still proud of how this book turned out, to be honest!!**

**Alright, on to book three!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAE]**


End file.
